Dreams of Disaster
by Callisto Altair
Summary: Dreams are not all real right? Sometimes it is opposite of what happens in reality. But some dreams, make you remember the bad things that happened in your life aside from the good ones. Dreams that made the gray troll determined to isolate himself. Dreams that made him believe that all the other Trolls are crazy. Dreams that made the other Trolls think that he is crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm making another story for this movie. And I am yet to update my other stories for another movies. So anyway, I'm really torn if I should make this a oneshot or should I continue and make other chapters for it? Please read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination working**

* * *

"Branchy!" a little pink voice called as she reached for the blue troll and embraced him in a tight hug. The blue troll was not surprised, though. In fact, he likes being hugged by the little pink troll who is two or three years younger than him.

"Hey there Poppy" he said as they broke from their hug. They love hug time, it is one of the many things that makes a troll, a troll. Their home won't be called the Happiest Tree if not for the sing, dance and hug. Well, except for the giant cage that encloses their tree.

"Hey guys, look!" a child's voice called. Branch knows exactly what is going to happen next after hearing that voice. "Poppy and Branch are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the voice sang. And after that, all of the other Troll kids started to sing along. Poppy, however, continued to cling on the blue troll's arm. He glared at the other kids, while trying his best to hide his blush. He glanced at Poppy and met her little pink eyes, she's too young to understand what the other kids are doing to them; although both of them are still young.

He has always liked Poppy. Ever since his Grandma Rosiepuff brought her to their pod when King Peppy asked her to watch over his little Princess, he started to feel something weird inside himself that a troll his age is yet to understand. He would always watch over her when his grandma is busy doing chores or babysitting other Troll children. He has always treated Poppy different, he'd give her flowers, sing her a song and even let her hug him.

"Look, he's blushing!" a sparkly Troll said in an auto tune voice. The other kids started to laugh, which made him shy.

"Come on, Poppy" he said walking away while holding the princess's hand. He could hear the other kids laugh even more.

"Oh, come on Branch, we're just kidding" the little red troll named Suki said.

"Yeah, Branch, we're just playing" said a troll named Cooper, who looks like a giraffe.

"Well, it's not funny" the blue troll replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The other kids started to laugh again as they began to approach him and the princess. Poppy ran towards her other friends and gave them each a hug.

"See, Poppy is not taking it seriously because she knows we're just playing" two girl trolls said in unison. They are also a bit odd because their hairs are joined at the ends.

"Because, she's still a kid—" he began

"And so are we" the other troll kids replied. Branch tried to think of a rebuttal to that, but to his dismay he had none. They were right, they are all kids. And he's acting crazy because he did have a crush on the little princess.

"Unless, he does have a crush on Princess Poppy" the chubby blue troll they call Biggie said. The other kids all looked at him with a wide grin on their faces. Just when Branch was about to protest again. A purple troll descended from above, well technically a firefly was holding his hair, and joined the conversation.

"Loosen up mate" he started. He is that purple troll that always makes fun of him. "Have some positivity in you. Cybil said that if let negativity in us, we'll turn gray"

"Ha ha as if I'd turn gray" Branch said rolling his eyes. He doesn't like this troll. He likes to show off a lot and he loves to steal the spotlight with his positivity talk, his meditation, his words of wisdom, and so on.

"Creek! You're finally here!" the other kids said.

"Just finished our morning meditation." The purple troll answered.

"Okay, so now that we're all here. Let's have some fun!" Suki said, which all of them agreed to.

"Let's play!" Poppy shouted. All of them cooed at her because she's so darn adorable. Even Branch, who completely forgot his annoyance of the other kids smiled because of her.

"What do you wanna play Princess Poppy" Branch asked. Everyone was supposed to tease him again, but they were more focused on what the little Princess would answer.

"Hide 'n Seek!" she answered. Again, everybody cooed at her cuteness. They all went down the Troll Tree and decided to play Hide 'n Seek at the roots of the tree where there are lots of places to hide like the huge mushrooms, tall blades of grass, the roots of the tree and there are huge rocks around too.

"Branch, you're it!" Guy Diamond said. Everyone agreed with him and that made Branch really annoyed.

"What!? Why am I going to be the 'it'?" he asked as if he was being cheated on. Everyone giggled, he was about to protest again.

"Too much negativity will make you gray mate" Creek said. He frowned again and watched the other kids giggle.

"Go Branchy!" Poppy encouraged. Somehow, Branch's annoyance disappeared. His frown suddenly disappeared when he heard the little pink troll speak.

"Fine, I'll be 'it'" he mumbled, the other kids were about to tease him again. "I'm gonna start counting! 1! 2! 3…"

The other kids scrambled to find their hiding places right away. They hid underneath mushrooms, behind the blades of grass and behind the rocks. Some even used their hair to blend in. "10! Ready or not, here I come!" Branch called. One by one he searched for his friends. He checked under the nearby rocks, grass and mushroom because it was so obvious that that is where they'll hide. Branch was also smart that he remembered the placement of rocks around them, so he easily found those that blended to their surroundings. "Okay, Creek's going to be 'it'" he said.

"Fine. Alright mates, you better hide 1! 2! 3—" he was suddenly cut off by the sound of clanging metal. They all looked at the gate of the huge cage that surrounds their tree and saw a huge Bergen wearing chef outfit.

"A Bergen" they all whispered. The creature opened the gate and stepped inside. Each step shook the earth beneath the feet of the children. They all froze in fear.

"Come on, hide" Branch said, pushing everyone behind the exposed root of the tree. He tried his best to shush everyone especially Biggie. They were only there for a few seconds, but for them, it felt like an eternity. Branch glanced upon the Bergen and saw it looking around. Branch hid quickly when it turned to their direction. He tried his best to keep everyone calm when the creature bowed down and inspected the roots of the tree. Thankfully it searched for a different spot. Everyone was starting to cry, only Branch and Creek were the only ones who tried to keep everyone calm. But things got more difficult, when they heard a Troll screaming for help, Branch looked at his friends and hugged them tight as the screams for help grew louder. "Shh, it's just a bad dream" he said.

The scream became spine tingling, until it slowly faded along with the sound of the clanging of the gates as it was locked up once again. "Shh shh, it's just a bad dream. Just a bad dream" Branch said once again.

He rose from his bed and saw only the cold walls of his bunker. "Just a bad dream"

* * *

 **A/N: So, should I keep up? Or should I leave it be? Please help me decide. Anyway, hoped you enjoy it. Please feel free to review. And do give me some suggestions. And again, help me decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to continue this one. My imagination was really at work after I wrote the first chapter, so thank you for encouraging me to continue the story. Took me a long time though to finish it because school and other stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination working**

* * *

 **Branch POV:**

I had that dream again. The exact dream that I've been having for almost twenty years now. Those painful memories that I tried so hard to restrain at the back of my head keeps on popping out as I sleep. Each of it: my fears, my regrets and my loneliness…they all show up and it goes on and on until it started to be a cycle. I used to think that I'd somehow get used to it. That I'd soon forgive myself or at least grow numb from the pain that bugs me each time I sleep. That somehow, the salt in the wounds in my heart would stop burning.

So, here I was in my daily foraging. I can't really remember when I started doing this, but I need a lot of supplies for my bunker just in case the Bergens come and attack the Troll village. Every day, I monitor my supplies—checking if I have enough firewood or if the food that I stored is starting to go bad. I need to be crazy prepared for the worst-case scenario. Some of the other Trolls call me crazy, but I think they're the ones who are crazy, with their obnoxious party. They may not attract a Bergen, but they can surely attract other predators with their noise. I've tried to warn them…many times, but they chose to laugh at me. So, when the time comes, I'll show them who's laughing.

As I walk down the path at the outskirts of the village, I could clearly hear their music. "Just let them be, Branch" I thought to myself as I peek from behind the grass. "If a Bergen or a huge predator attacks, don't mind them" I thought again. I wanted to stop caring because the last time I cared about them, they thought I was crazy…although I did act crazy that time. How can I not? I thought the silhouette I saw was a Bergen, felt really embarrassed when I flipped over that cake and started running around and screaming like a maniac. Luckily, King Peppy helped me snap out of it. I could still remember how they laughed at me when we found out that it was just a trunk of a fallen tree which really looks like a Bergen from a certain angle.

Few minutes later, the noise started to grow faint. "They got tired already?" I mused as I shook my head. Soon, the village was silent, well not silent "silent" just the normal silent. I followed the path and collected the sticks that littered along it. I already have a lot, but I still need more wood...just to be sure. I continued walking until I heard some Trolls talking from the other side of the blades of grass.

"Are you excited for biggest, loudest and craziest party ever" an orange Troll asked, by the looks of it he's a about six years old.

"Of course, Princess Poppy said that it will be extra fun too!" the other purple Troll, the same age as the first one, said.

Big? Loud? Crazy? Have they gone nuts? As if their parties are not big, loud and crazy enough. What were they thinking? They will surely get into a huge trouble with what they are planning. Poppy, why do you keep on encouraging them?

"But first, we are going to celebrate Princess Poppy's birthday! It's next week, I'm really excited!" the purple troll squealed.

"Yes! And we're going to give her the best present ever" the other Troll replied.

My ears went up with those last exchanges of words. Poppy's birthday? How could I forget about that? Of course…few days before King Peppy led us to freedom, Poppy celebrated her birthday. That means…Grandma…

* * *

"It's gone now." The blue troll said as he tried to comfort the other kids from crying. Creek also tried to stop them from crying. As much as Branch hated his company, he just let it pass, since their friends are still trembling in fear. That Bergen took another Troll again. Nothing was new about it, but being almost caught was not so great for them. "It's not gonna get us anymore"

The children continued to cry though as if they did not hear what their friend said. They all trembled in fear, they all know what will happen to that Troll. "Hey, stop crying. See, we won a Hide 'n Seek game with that Bergen. It didn't find us! We should be happy about it!" Branch tried to sound enthusiastic, although he was a bit afraid himself. Poppy, however was unaware of what just happened, but seeing her friends cry made her want to hug them—and so she did. Somehow her hug stopped the other kids from crying. Seeing her smile also made them smile. Branch watched carefully and he himself can't take off the smile on his face as the princess giggled.

"Breathe slowly and let some positivity back inside you" Creek instructed. Branch rolled his eyes.

"We better get back home. They're probably worrying about us" Branch said. Creek nodded in agreement. The two of them helped their friends get on the branches of the Troll Tree. They helped them get to their houses as well because they were still distraught about the incident earlier. Their parents quickly ran to them and hugged them really tight, pulling them inside their pods as quick as they can. Creek headed back to his house, leaving Branch to bring Poppy back to his Grandma Rosiepuff.

Poppy hugged Branch's arm tightly as they walked along the branch of the Tree. She began to giggle as she played with Branch's arm. She had no idea what happened earlier that day that left her friends scared and traumatized. Branch played along and the two of them started laughing as they came nearer to his and his Grandma's pod. To his surprise, King Peppy is outside along with his Grandma.

"Branch! Thank goodness you two are safe" Rosiepuff said as she ran towards the two kids, King Peppy following close behind. "Where did the two of you go? You two had me worried sick. Good thing that Bergen didn't see you"

"Branchy and I played Hide 'n Seek" Poppy babbled with a giggle before Branch could answer. King Peppy took her in his arms and smiled at how innocent his daughter was.

"We were just playing, when the Bergen came. I told my friend to hide when it went close to the tree" Branch said looking sincerely at the adults around him. "Grandma, is the Bergen going to eat that Troll? Do you know who that Troll is? Does he have a family?"

"I—it doesn't matter…Branch" Rosiepuff replied with a worried look on her face. How could she tell everything to his grandson? That that Troll named "Barry" has a wife and a son. That his poor family would no longer see him ever again. King Peppy noticed the distress in Rosiepuff's face as she thought of a great diversion from the topic.

"You did a good job Branch. Thank you for watching over my Poppy" King Peppy interrupted as he ruffled the hair of the little Troll. Branch looked at the king with a big smile on his face. He somehow instantly forgot about that Troll the Bergen took. "Now if you excuse us, I'm sure the little princess has gone tired. She had a lot of adventure for today" He said as he nuzzled his princess.

"Bye-bye Branchy" the little pink troll said as her Dad walked away from the pod.

"Oh, before I forget. Poppy's birthday is next week. Branch, I am hoping to see you there" King Peppy said before continuing to walk away.

"Princess Poppy's birthday is next week already?" Branch glanced up to his Grandma with his eyes wide. She nodded with a smile on her face. How could he forget such important day? "I don't have any gift for her Grandma"

"Oh, that's fine, you still have one week to think of a great present for Princess Poppy" his grandma said. As she took his hand and led him back to their pod. "And you know the best part about it?"

"What is it Grandma?" Branch asked eagerly

"I'm going to help you find the best present for her" Rosiepuff replied making Branch even more excited.

Three days passed and Branch made a list of the possible "best gifts" for the princess. With the help from his Grandma, they were able to make it shorter. Until he only had one option left, make a scrapbook for the princess.

"Do you think the princess would like it, Grandma?" the blue troll asked as he crossed out the other options from his list.

"I'm sure she will. Just make sure that you put lots of colors in it because Princess Poppy likes colorful things, remember?" Rosiepuff said. Branch's face lit up with the idea.

"Yes! Will you help me, Grandma?" Branch said, hope filled his big blue eyes. When his Grandma nodded, he started to squeal because of too much joy.

"But you must promise me that you'll help Grandma with the laundry after the princess's party, okay?" the old troll asked. Branch nodded in agreement and even raised his hand and crossed above his heart about the promise. Rosiepuff smiled at her grandson and ruffled his hair. There was silence after Grandma Rosiepuff spoke, not an awkward silence, but a sudden weird feeling filled the room.

"Branch, promise Grandma that you'll watch over the princess, okay? When you two get older, promise me that you'll protect her and keep her safe, will that be alright?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes grandma, I will always protect Princess Poppy." The little blue troll replied with too much excitement. "I will build a big house under the ground with lots of traps and locks so when danger comes, I'll bring the Princess there." Branch said with pride in his voice.

"But what about food?" his grandma asked with a chuckle.

"Ooh! I will get lots of food for the Princess and…sticks so we will have fire! Princess Poppy doesn't like dark places, so we need fire" the blue troll responded with a huge grin on his face. Rosiepuff smiled at her grandson. She stood up and took a box from the shelf. It has some arts and crafts materials for her grandson's scrapbook.

"Okay, let's get that scrapbook started" and the two of them started cutting out shapes, letters and some other forms for Branch's gift.

It took them three days to complete the gift, it was just a simple scrapbook with cutouts of what looks like Poppy, Branch, Rosiepuff and even some of their friends. They even took the extra mile of adding lots of glitters on it. Most of the contents of the scrapbook show the adventures of Branch and Poppy. Branch made sure that all of the most fun moments of the two of them as well as with their friends are included. Starting from the day King Peppy asked Grandma Rosiepuff to babysit his daughter.

"There, all done" Rosiepuff said as she added a few glitters to the scrapbook. Branch, however, doesn't look satisfied with their work. He felt something was still missing. "Do you like it Branch?" the elderly troll asked, which Branch responded with a nod "Then what's the matter? Why do you look sad?"

"I don't know, what if someone will give her a better present?" he grumbled. His grandma could feel the worry in his tone.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Branch" she chuckled. "And who do you think would give her a better present than this?" she asked eagerly

"Creek…" Branch mumbled. Rosiepuff chuckled again. Her grandson is getting jealous to other trolls.

"You've put a lot of work and effort for your gift, so I'm sure the princess would love this" she said.

"Really?" Branch asked with hope in his eyes. His grandma nodded, and he gave her the biggest smile he could give. He wants his present for Poppy to be the best. And with his grandma believing that it's the best, then he was sure to himself that it was the best. He stood up and gave his grandma a very tight hug. "Thanks Grandma" he said as he snuggled. Rosiepuff smiled and kissed him on the top of his head before she returned the hug.

"You better go to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us." Rosiepuff said as she led Branch to his room in the pod. Branch held the scrapbook tightly and carefully placed it on the nightstand before jumping into his bed and crawled under the covers. Rosiepuff tucked him in and watched as he yawned. He's been working hard these past three days for his present. And knowing that he'll be really happy when he gave the present to the princess, filled her heart with awe.

"Grandma, could you sing me a lullaby?" he asked as he yawned. His grandma smiled before saying "Of course"

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide_

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

 _I know they're wrong wait and see_

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Branch's eyes slowly closed as his Grandma caressed the top of his head. "Good night Grandma" he murmured before slowly dozing off. His Grandma hummed the rest of the song, so he'd fall asleep faster. The elderly Troll kissed the top of her grandson's head before turning the lights off.

"Good night, Branch" she said before leaving him alone with his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand done. I have to cut the story for now, I will try my best to update as soon as my schedule will allow me. I just can't get enough of this movie. Kept singing "Can't Stop the Feeling" and "True Colors" for days after that, so who knows what else I'd have in mind after a few days. But please tell me what do you think of this chapter. Reviews are much much appreciated! Or if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell 'em!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought that it might break the momentum if I just cut the previous chapter and don't update right away. Besides, I am happy today. Another thing is that I can't sleep the other night, so I decided to work on this story instead LOL. By the way, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my imagination working.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Princess Poppy!" Branch greeted as soon as he and his Grandma arrived at the heart of the Troll tree where King Peppy decided to set up the party for his daughter's birthday. Besides the fact that it is safer in case a Bergen decided to take one of them again, it has good acoustics as well. The whole place was set up based on the things the princess loves. Hues of pink, red and a few hints of purple dominated the place. Even the mushrooms and the lights that hang on the ceiling that lit up the room were of those colors to match the decorations. A DJ turntable was set at one corner, which Poppy and Branch's friend Suki admired with deep awe. Musical instruments were placed next to it and some Trolls started to play with it. Around it light emitting flowers were placed, which moved with the beat of the music being played. Fireflies were released all throughout the place, they change their colors and flicker with the beat like the flowers. There was a long table placed at the other corner where the food was served. An open huge space was left at the center of the room to make sure all the Trolls will be able to dance and party. And of course, glitters, glitters were everywhere!

"Branchy!" Poppy said as she pointed at him eagerly while in her father's arms. King Peppy smiled at the two guests who just arrived at the party. He let his daughter down and watched as she walked towards her friend and gave him a hug.

"Glad you could make it" the king said as he greeted Rosiepuff, who was standing behind Branch.

"Of course, how could we not make it to the party of our dear princess" she said as she reached for the little pink troll next to her grandson. Poppy looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "Rosiepuff, may I have a word with you?" King Peppy said, which the elderly Troll nodded in response. "Branch, please watch over the princess" she said as she followed the king on a corner of the room. They seem to have a very serious discussion basing on the looks on their faces. Branch only sees that face from his Grandma when he's done a bad thing.

"Branchy!" Poppy called as she tugged on Branch's arm. She saw her other friends, so she started to pull Branch to their direction.

"Happy Birthday Princess Poppy!" all of them said, which the princess replied with a giggle. The children ran along and looked for a good place where they could play and talk, as always. They had to pull Suki out of her trance when they pass the DJ turntable, they noticed that she was staring at it for a while now. Much to the little Troll's dismay, she decided to follow her friends and ran along until they found a spot under a huge glowing mushroom and sat on the floor forming a circle.

"What are your gifts for the princess?" Biggie asked excitedly as he looked to each of his friends. "I got her a photo album of all of our adventures together. Look!" he said as he showed off the album that he compiled. Most of it were pictures of Poppy with him and their friends.

"Oh! Satin and I made a dress for the princess!" they said as they lifted a box wrapped with felt. "It's the first dress that we made for another Troll, so we really worked hard to make sure that the princess would love it" Chenille said as she looked at her twin and the two of them giggled.

"Cooper, Guy Diamond and I decided that we'd sing for Poppy" Suki said as the two trolls next to her nodded in agreement. "So, we've recorded our songs together and made an album of it" the three of them giggled.

"I'm going to give this to the princess" Creek said as he held out a hoop with feathers and thread weaved on it forming something that looks like a net.

"Is that a net?" the other kids asked in confusion, but with hints of curiosity as well. They've never seen anything like that before.

"Cybil calls it a 'dream catcher'" the purple troll clarified. "She said that if you hang one of these in your bedroom, you'll catch good dreams! So I decided to make one myself for Poppy" he added excitedly. "Good dreams increase positivity, mates" he continued. Branch rolled his eyes as he heard the word "positivity" from him again.

"How about you Branch? What's your gift for Poppy?" Biggie asked. All the other troll kids looked at him with great expectation. He suddenly got nervous. He started to think that his gift was nothing compare to the gifts of his friends. Biggie has an entire album of pictures, that is so much better than the cutouts he made for his scrapbook. Satin and Chenille, made a dress—Branch knew that those two have a keen sense for fashion and proper clothing, so he thought that it'd be better than his gift too. Cooper, Suki and Guy Diamond recorded songs for Poppy, and Creek as much as he hated to admit it, his gift looks cooler and he said it can catch good dreams too.

"My—uh gift…is uh" he said nervously the other kids looked at him carefully. He was about to pull it out of his hair when Poppy suddenly spoke "Dada!" she said they all turned to the direction she was looking and saw King Peppy approaching.

"There you are" Peppy said as he lifted his daughter to his arms. "Let's go children, the party is about to start" the king instructed. The little trolls all stood and ran towards the center of the room. Branch, however, paused for a while and pondered. He sighed before running along to follow his friends. King Peppy stood in front of his people,

"Okay, before anything else, I would like to thank all of you for coming at my daughter's party. I know that we are currently living in fear because of the Bergens, but I promise you that before my reign ends we will soon be free. No troll will be eaten by a Bergen ever again" he glanced at the family of the troll that was taken a week ago. They smiled at him with hopes in their eyes. "And listen to me when I say that no troll will be left behind"

The crowd cheered and applauded their king. They've always believed in him because when he promised something to his people he makes sure that he'll fulfill it. "For now, let's celebrate!" King Peppy ended. Music started to play and the Trolls did the thing they do best, to party and have fun. Poppy squealed in glee at the lights and sounds around her as she danced with her friends. It was a great time for the whole kingdom despite the fact that a certain Bergen holiday is approaching.

The party ended a few hours after midnight and everyone started to go back to their pods. Before leaving, they made sure that they drop their presents for Poppy at the table near the DJ turntable. Branch was about to place his gift, but hesitated when he saw the gifts of the other Trolls. Most of them are in large boxes, so he looked down and felt a bit disappointed to himself. "Poppy will sure love those gifts more" he thought. So, he turned around and ran back to his grandma without placing the gift.

"Have you placed your gift at the table?" she asked. He nodded and pretended that he actually did. He smiled and took his Grandma's hand and walked back to their pod. "Did you have fun today?" Rosiepuff asked as they walked along the Branch of the Troll Tree.

"Yes, Grandma" he said looking up to her. She smiled and watched as the other Trolls enter their pods. Their walk back home is not that long, they reached their pod after ten minutes of walking and hopping from one branch to the other.

"Good night Branch" Rosiepuff said as she kissed her grandson's forehead after tucking him in.

As promised Branch has to help his Grandma with the laundry. Despite not giving his present to Poppy, which he hid in his room instead, he still made sure that he fulfills his promise. They started washing the clothes, but Branch soon got bored and started to play with the bubbles that were forming. His Grandma didn't mind though, seeing him smile melts her heart. And being a kid, it's a natural thing for them to play.

"Okay Branch, just help me get these outside so we could hang it to dry" Rosiepuff said as she held a basket filled with wet clothes. Branch helped her carry it outside as he was told to do so.

"Oh look, the poppies are in bloom!" Rosiepuff said after seeing the red flowers that grew at the base of the Troll Tree.

"Poppies? Isn't that the princess?" Branch asked a bit confused which made his Grandma giggle.

"No, I was talking about those flowers down the tree. Those are called 'poppies'" his Grandma explained. "That is where Poppy got her name" Branch looked at the base of the tree and saw the patch of red flowers.

"Ooh they're pretty grandma!" Branch squealed. "But wait, if Poppy was named after those flowers…then why is my name 'Branch'? I don't look like a branch" he asked, which made his grandma chuckle.

"Your name is Branch because your father wanted you to be strong like the branches of the Troll Tree that holds our homes and us" Rosiepuff explained as she set the basket down near the clothes line and gestured at the mighty branches of the tree. Branch listened to her intently before looking back at the flowers below.

"I'll pick one for you!" Branch said as he climbed down the tree and to the spot where the poppies grew. He picked one, the prettiest and the one with the darkest shade of red before going back to his Grandma, who is now halfway done on hanging their clothes. Branch stood at the other end of the branch where their pod is located and started singing using the poppy as a microphone.

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

At this point, Rosiepuff turned around to see her grandson, but something caught her attention. There's a Bergen making its way towards. She was a bit surprised, how could she not hear the gates open? But setting the thought aside she ran as fast as she could while calling the name of her grandson. "Branch, watch out!"

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _'Cause we'll never be wrong—_

Branch saw the Bergen about to grab him, he suddenly froze. His mind tells him to run, but his feet doesn't seem to follow. He just stood there surprised, until a huge force pushed him, making him fall down the tree. It was Rosiepuff, she tackled him before the Bergen could get its hands on him. He got a last glimpse of his Grandma's face before the hand closed. "Grandma!" he shouted as he fell down. He expected a great impact to hit his back, it would be probably enough to kill him after what happened to his Grandma. Instead, he landed on a soft surface before bouncing down the grass at the roots of the tree. He looked up and saw the Bergen still there, nodding with great satisfaction. He could still hear his Grandma screaming as the huge creature turned to walk away. He tried to go after it to help Rosiepuff, but his little feet couldn't keep up with the pace of the Bergen. He got tripped on the small rock along the path and fell. "Grandma!" he called again, but when he heard the metal gates clanging as the Bergen locked it again, he knew that he won't see her ever again.

"Grandma…" he sobbed as tears flowed down his face. Loneliness slowly took over him and drained his colors away.

"Oh no" a familiar voice said, but Branch didn't mind to turn around he just stared at the gates blankly. It was King Peppy, as soon as he heard the gates open, he quickly made rounds on who the Bergen took. To his surprise, it was his friend Rosiepuff. At first, he thought that both her and Branch were taken, until he heard someone sobbing below.

"Branch!" he shouted. He called his name a few more times, but he doesn't seem to see nor hear him. He was distraught. Peppy shook his head at how the little Troll turned grey. "Branch! Branch!"

* * *

 **Branch POV:**

"Branch! Branch!" I heard someone call. That voice was familiar though…wait, why does King Peppy sound like a girl? "Branch, wake up!" I heard the voice call. Why do I have to wake up? Am I dreaming again? And with a powerful shook, I bolted right up. It was Poppy, she was there in front of me. Her pink eyes staring at me, with deep concern.

"Poppy! What is your problem!?" I asked as I snapped put of my reverie. She still looked a bit concerned despite the fact that I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry…it's just that, I thought you were having a nightmare" she explained. A nightmare? Of course, dreams that bring you fear and pain. Those dreams that I have every night, that made me relive the memories that I wanted to forget so badly. "What were you dreaming about?" her face lit up a bit.

"It's none of your business" I replied with my usual grumpy tone. Her face went down a bit, but still her smile, her ever beautiful smile, was still there.

"Okay, but in case you wanted to talk about it" she said before taking my hands into hers. I could feel heat rising up on my cheeks as she held on my hands tightly. "Always remember that I'm always here for you. Because that's what friends are for" she sang her last sentence. I've heard that song before, our—her friends used to sing it when one of them is sad. As much as I wanted her to hold my hand, I know that I must resist her. I jerked my hand and looked away. "I don't have friends, now if you'll excuse me…I still have a lot of things to do" I stood up and picked up the bundle of sticks beside me.

"Like what? Pick up sticks" she said mockingly. I turned to her and glared at her. It took all the strength in me to maintain that glare. Why does she have to put up that cute smug on her face?

"None of your business! What do you want anyway?" I said. She reached in her hair and took out a folded paper. It was one of those invitations of her again.

"Here! I came here to give you this" she said as she held the card in front of me, waiting for me to take it. I took the card, inspected it and see what is she celebrating this time, although I do have an idea what it is for. It says "You're Invited!" it has a cutout that looks like Poppy at the center that pops up when the card is opened.

"My birthday is next week, so—" but before she could finish her sentence, I threw the card away. Her eyes grew wide at what I did. "I was just hoping that you could…come" she continued with her eyes still on the direction of where I tossed the card.

"Look, Poppy, this won't be the first time that I'd say this to you, but…fine I 'd say it again. I don't do 'parties'" I said. I emphasized the word "parties" just so she'd finally understand. "I'm not interested in attracting a Bergen or some other predator and let them feast on me. So, again, if you may excuse me, your highness" I said before walking away. I heard her stand and take a step back to the village. I tried to steal a glance, and saw a slightly down expression on her face. My heart suddenly broke into pieces. I hate seeing her sad, but I just made her sad. Then I remember why I had to do it in the first place. I shook my head and reminded myself that I have to stay away from her, as much as I can. I don't want her harmed like Grandma. I sighed before looking back again and saw that she was gone. I checked the whole area to see if the coast is clear. Seeing that it is, I ran to the direction where I threw the card. It's still there! I picked it up and placed it in my hair. I looked around again as I went back to the path and pretend that I'm still picking up some sticks.

The days went by fast, and before I knew it, it was Poppy's birthday already. The whole village was set up specially for her. Her favorite things, colors and food are all around the place. I decided to watch from a branch of a tree to see if she's having fun. I know that she'll have fun, fun is in her blood.

I smirked when I saw her bright face light up as she arranged the decorations and welcome the other Trolls. I saw her other friends approach her. There was Biggie, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, Suki, Cooper, her new friends Smidge and Fuzzbert, and the most positive of them all, Creek. I tend to roll my eyes whenever I see that guy. I don't know, since we were kids, I always see him as a show off. Him and his "positivity"just get into my nerves most of the time.

Everything was in order, Poppy seems to have fun, I guess. Until I had that short glimpse of sadness on her face as she stared at the direction of where my bunker is. Is she still waiting for me to show up? After what I did earlier, I thought she'd finally understand that I don't do fun and parties. It only lasted for a few seconds, but that was enough for me to see how much she wanted to be friends with me. It was until her friends started to drag her that she brought her smile back. I sighed and hopped off the branch and went home.

I just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to think of something better to do aside from sleeping. I hate sleeping because it reminds me of my pain most of the time. I could check on the traps, wait, I already did that. Monitor my inventory, nah, I already did that this morning. Check for infestations in my stock room, I just took care of it the other day. I sighed, until I glanced upon the huge box on top of my shelf. I sat up and stared at it. Should I open it up again? But before I could answer that, I could feel my legs slowly making its way to the shelf. I tried to stop myself, but it's too late. I already have the box in front of me. I placed it on the floor carefully and took a deep breath before deciding to open it up.

The first thing I saw was a picture of my Grandma and me. I think I was five years old in here, I can't really remember. I smiled as I saw her beautiful smile again though it's only in a picture. Most of the contents of the box were old treasures…for me. I don't know why I've decided to keep them after all these years. Maybe some memories are really worth keeping, and besides they just give me this nostalgic feeling whenever I see them. Then something caught my eye. How could I forget about the existence of this one? It was the scrapbook Grandma and I made for Poppy. It's still intact, but the colors have already faded and some of the pop ups are no longer working. Being squashed for a very long time might have "broke" it. I smiled as I reminisced again. We made it for Poppy, but then I thought that it's not good enough, so I decided to hide it instead. I was turning the pages of it, remembering how Grandma helped me make it, when I heard a few knocks on my door.

"Hey Branch, I know you're in there" a voice said. I stayed under the seemingly normal mat in front of the entrance of my bunker and listened carefully. "I understand that you don't enjoy partying, but I brought you some cupcakes" she said enthusiastically. She stood there for a while as if waiting for me to open up the door and take the cupcakes. When she heard no response, she sighed. "Okay, I guess, I'll just leave it in here in case you want them." She carefully placed the plate in front of the stone entrance of my bunker and turned around to go back to the party.

"Oh, before I forget. I just wanted to tell you that, I always had this dream. It was you, me and the rest of the gang as kids and we're all happy playing. What surprised me most is that you and I seem to be best friends. I really can't remember if we ever became best friends or even friends, but those memories are so vivid that I just wanted to believe that we did" she smiled. She's having dreams of our childhood too? "I guess she was not so unaware back then" I smiled at the thought. "So, uh—see you around" she said before walking away back to the village.

I just sat there for a while, waiting for her to leave. Slowly, I lifted the secret hatch of my bunker and looked at the plate. I could still see her silhouette walking down the path. Seeing that she's far enough to decide to come back, I stepped outside. I took the cupcakes and examined it, it was her favorite flavor. Or at least, that's what I can remember. I was about to go back inside, when I saw buds of red flowers growing at the side of the path. By the looks of it they're going to bloom in the morning. I smiled and glanced back at Poppy's silhouette.

"Happy birthday, Poppy"

* * *

 **A/N: Smidge and Fuzzbert were not mentioned in the dream parts of the story. I thought they were either too young or they were not yet born when Branch still had his colors. Also, on the next chapters, I'm planning to include the dreams of other characters as well. Because that'd be more fun. I hope you guys, enjoyed it. Thank you. Got something in mind? Please do tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm starting to get excited for this one. I really love the movie, so another story is starting to form in my head. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I've placed some singing in this one. I've had a lot of inspirations in this one, I'll gladly enumerate 'em at the bottom, after the story. Enjoy! BTW, the first scene took place before Poppy decided to drop by at Branch's bunker (from the previous chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my imagination working**

* * *

"Hey dad" a voice said as the door creaked open and a certain pink Troll entered the room. Peppy looked up and straightened his glasses before he smiled as his daughter get inside. She ran towards him and gave him a very tight hug. "Aren't you coming to the party?" she asked.

"As much as I wanted to, but I still have a lot of work to do, princess" he smiled. Poppy pouted as if it would make him change his mind. She used to do it as a kid and it always worked, so maybe it's worth a shot. "Now, now, don't be all pouty, I'll try to stop and drop by." Her face lit up, her smile went back. "That is, if I could finish my work early. Besides, I am too old to party, I can't even walk without my cane. You go have fun" he said, making Poppy a bit sad again.

"Okay…" she sighed then she slowly walked towards the door.

"Poppy" the princess turned with a slight hope that he might change his mind. "Happy birthday" he said. Poppy smiled and thanked her dad.

"You sure you really don't want to come? I don't want to have another Troll decline my invitation" she said with a slight frown on her face.

"Another Troll?" Peppy asked curiously, although he already knew who his daughter was pertaining to. Of course, the grumpiest Troll in the forest.

"Yup. Branch said he's not interested to parties and fun" she said mockingly, which made her father chuckle. "What happened to him dad? Was he born that way? Grumpy, miserable…grey?" She slowly made her way back to her dad's desk.

 _I didn't know what I should find_

 _When I went looking for a reason to know_

 _I just can't read between the lines_

 _And, hey, I am nowhere to go_

 _I tried to take the road less travelled by_

 _But nothin' seems to work the first few times_

 _Am I right?_

At this point, Poppy was back at the front of his father's desk. Trying to get answers from the old king. He probably knew the reason why Branch is all grumpy. Her eyes looked straight into Peppy's eyes as if she could find the answers in it. The king just smiled, so she frowned a bit.

 _So how can I ever try to make him better?_

 _He doesn't even let me in_ Poppy turned around and faced the window. She stared at the forest, to the direction of Branch's bunker.

 _And I can still see you; this ain't the best view_

 _On the outside, looking in_

 _I've been in a lot of lonely places, but_

 _I've never been on the outside_

She glanced back to his dad with a sad look on her face. She walked closer to him again, still trying to get the truth as to why Branch is grey.

 _You saw me there, but never knew_

 _That I would give it all up to be_

 _A part of this, a part of you_

 _It's not all too late, so you see_

 _You could have helped if you just wanted to_

 _But no one notices until it's too late to do anything_

She walked away from her father's desk again and started searching through the books in the shelf. She tried to look for the records of all the Trolls living in the village. That has to be somewhere in her father's office. Even if Branch is not living with them in the village, he is still under the authority of her father. When she found it, a wooden stick suddenly blocked her fingers from reaching the book. She looked at her dad, who was holding the stick. He shook his head as if trying to tell her not to touch the book.

 _How can I ever try to make him better?_

 _Nobody ever lets me in_

 _And I can still see you; this ain't the best view_

 _On the outside, looking in_

 _I've been in a lot of lonely places, but_

 _I've never been on the outside_

She repeated the chorus one last time before sitting on the chair in front of his father's desk. "Why won't you tell me dad?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Peppy sighed. "Poppy, there is a very deep reason why Branch is the way he is today, grey. And there's also a deep reason why I don't want to tell you. I'm not in the right place to tell you. If there's one Troll who should tell you everything, it's Branch."

"But he won't even let me through those grey walls of his" Poppy answered.

"Then you should try harder. I know you Poppy, you always see the good inside everyone. And I also know that you don't give up easily. Who knows? Maybe one day Branch will open up to you." Peppy said as he tapped the hand of his daughter. "Just don't rush him, give him the time and space that he needs, okay?"

"Alright" Poppy said quite dismayed, but suddenly a goal started to form inside her head. Her smile came back soon after. "Thanks dad." She stood up and walked towards the door again. "Are you sure you really don't want to come to my birthday party?" she asked again.

"I'm not yet saying that I'm not coming" Peppy chuckled. "But I'm also not making any promise that I will surely be able to drop by"

Poppy smiled and reached for the door. She took one final glance of her dad before leaving him and going to her party.

Peppy smiled and pulled the drawer of his desk. He grabbed the old-looking photograph placed carefully inside. He sighed as he stared at the black and white image of a female Troll who looked exactly like Poppy "She had your determination, Sharon"

* * *

"What should we name our child?" an orange Troll asked his wife as they stared at the little pod where their child was placed.

"Hmm what do you have in mind?" the female Troll asked her husband as she sat on the branch in front of the pod. Both of them stared at the pod, which emitted a faint pink light. It was a pink pod with stripes of fuchsia and red running around its surface. It's been there for a while now and the couple couldn't wait to see their baby inside the pod.

"I really don't know, Sharon. It should be something different, something unique, something fit for the child of the King and Queen of the Trolls" he said to his wife, but it seems that she was not paying attention anymore, since her eyes were focused on the flower buds at the base of the Troll Tree.

"Peppy, what flowers are going to bloom from those buds?" Sharon asked curiously as she pointed at the specific patch where she saw the buds growing. It's green with some hairs growing all over its sepal. It's still a bit intact too, which means that it is not going to blossom yet until the next few days. By Sharon's calculations, it would bloom by the time their child would be ready to be taken out of her pod.

"Hmm let's see. Those are green…hmm, its buds look different and it's covered with hair" he examined. "Ah! Those are Poppies!" he replied before he glanced at his wife who is patiently waiting for an answer.

"Poppies?" she whispered. She said the word many times. "Those are weird looking flower buds" she thought. "It's weird, but the flower inside would sure look pretty" she said to herself as she pictured the crimson flowers in her head. "Poppy!"

Peppy looked at his wife confused. Why did she shout "Poppy" all of a sudden? "Is something wrong, darling?"

"I know what we should name our child!" she said excitedly. "Poppy! Let's name our child Poppy!"

"Poppy? Why? It sounds a lot like my name" the king said as he raised a brow. He kinda disliked the idea. Poppy does sound a lot like Peppy.

"Yes. Poppy! No other Troll is named 'Poppy'" she stated. "And look at those flowers buds, they look different and weird…but the flowers that would blossom from those weird looking buds are pretty!" she explained as she clapped her hands in excitement. Peppy could only smile at how excited his wife became. He loved her smile, it's warm and contagious. From the day he first saw her when she was singing on one of the branches of the Troll Tree, he knew that she's the one that he'd spend his life with. He instantly loved her voice, her eyes and her ever beautiful smile. As a prince at that time, he felt so lucky to find a female Troll like her. He just hoped that their child would get that smile, aside from the many things that he loved about her.

"Okay then, we shall name our child 'Poppy'" Peppy said. Sharon hugged him really tight, which he returned as soon as he can. They glanced upon the pod that hang in front of them. Their child will soon be out of that pod.

Just as they were about to sing in celebration, the gates that surrounded the Troll Tree began to emit a clanging noise. The sound, which they all know what means. A Bergen is going to take another Troll again. "Quick, hide!" Peppy told his wife as they ran behind the foliage. Peppy used is hair and took the form of the leaves, so he and his wife could hide better.

The Bergen looked around, it's the same one who wore white clothes. What is she anyway? And why does she always wear the same outfit? They didn't know what her duty in the Bergen castle was, but she must be really important since she's the only one who has the key to the gates. The Bergen frowned, although they cannot really say, her face was too scrunched up already to see any more changes in her grimace. She can't seem to find any Troll to take. "That's good" King Peppy thought. She looked up and eyed carefully at the glowing pod in front of her. Sharon suddenly became tense. That's not just any other pod, that's her child's pod! Her breathing became erratic as the creature slowly walked closer to the pod. Peppy took his wife's hand to calm her down, and held her in case she does something stupid like attack the Bergen.

The Bergen examined the pod closely, then she smiled. She raised her arm and reached for the glowing pod dangling above her. Her fingers were only inches away when _Crack!_ She pulled her hand right away as she flinched in pain. Her hand stings, why? She looked up and saw a red Troll on one of the branches. She smiled again and tried to reach for the Troll with her other hand. Sharon, however, won't allow the creature to take her alive. She whipped her hair again and struck the creature the second time. Angered, the Bergen reached for her with both hands despite the pain that she was enduring. Sharon kept on whipping her hair as she dodged the giant hands of the creature. She hopped onto its arm when she had the chance and whipped the Bergen in the face.

The Bergen stumbled down with Sharon in its arm. Sharon fell on the ground hard. Peppy went down as soon as he can to help his wife who was crawling on the ground to hide behind the grass. The Bergen recovered from the last whip that hit her in the eye and searched for the Troll who caused her pain. She looked around with her one eye, until she spotted the red troll crawling on the ground. The wicked smile on her face returned and she quickly grabbed the troll. Peppy tried to help his wife. He jumped on top of the Bergen's head and tried to distract it. But the creature easily hurled him to the ground. He fell straight on a mushroom, which lessen the impact of falling.

Instinct took over Sharon's head as she bit the hand of the Bergen. Her bite was so hard that she began to rip some skin off the Bergen's hand. The Bergen screamed in pain as her hand was quickly filled with blood. She shook the Troll off her hand until _Thud!_ The red Troll flew right into the Troll Tree with great force. The Bergen growled as she covered her bloody hand with cloth and left. She locked the gates again and ran fast towards the castle.

Peppy gasped as he ran to where he saw his wife fell. He was horrified when he saw her lying on the ground. He ran faster and knelt next to her. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the labored breaths of his beloved queen. "Sharon? Sharon?" he called. His wife turned her head and looked at him. She reached for his face before she smiled.

"Peppy? Is that you?" she said as she tried to trace the face of her husband with her fingers "I—I can't see clearly. A—And my legs feel a little funny" she chuckled, but tears started to flow at the side of her face. She was silent for a moment and so was Peppy. "Peppy, I don't wanna die" she started to cry.

"What are you saying? You won't die" tears started to flow from his eyes as he tried his best to smile. "We're going to raise little Poppy together, remember?" he said, his voice shaking. "We'll teach her how to sing, dance…hug, remember?"

"Yes…I—I remember" she smiled as she tapped the cheek of her husband. "Peppy, promise me that you will keep our Poppy—no, all of the Trolls in the Troll Tree safe" she said as she started to cough out blood and her breaths become even more laborious. "Promise me, that you will lead them to freedom. And that Poppy, won't grow in fear like we did."

"Sharon, please" Peppy cried as he started to cry. He can no longer keep his pain and sorrow within his chest. The other Trolls came out of their hiding. They gasped when they saw their queen dying on the arms of their king. Most of them heard the commotion, but none of them thought that it was their queen who was fighting the Bergen off. All looked down and closed their eyes as they listened to their queen's dying wish.

"Peppy, please promise me" she said almost like a whisper. "Promise me…" Peppy nodded with a forced smile. Sharon smiled back as she cupped her husband's face before looking at the glowing pod dangling on the branch above them. "Poppy…I hope that you'll grow well and—and make a difference…" she whispered. She looked back at her king and smiled he smiled back. He wishes the same for their little one. "Peppy, could you sing for me?" The king nodded quickly. He doesn't want to sing, not at a time like this. But as his wife held his hand tighter, he knew that he was ought to do as she asked.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Sharon smiled at him as she traced the face of her husband. "You really have a lovely voice" she said as she hummed along the song.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

Peppy stroke the forehead of his wife and straightened her ruffled hair a bit. Sharon smiled at the gesture and held onto her husband's hand tightly.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

"I love you…" she sang along as her vision slowly faded. Peppy started to cry as her grip on his hand started to grow weak. Her breaths slowed down until he could barely see her chest rise and fall. Slowly her eyes closed as her hand fell on the ground. He cupped her cheek as he tried to wake her up. He started to shout as sorrow and pain took control of him. The Trolls on the tree started to cry as well. They lost their queen. The cry of the trolls was heard all throughout Bergen Town. Even the Bergen King heard the wails that came from the Troll Tree. Bergen Town was a miserable place, but never in his life has he heard the Trolls cry. It was spine tingling and horrifying to hear. Trollstice is in a few days, they cannot afford to eat miserable Trolls on the day where they are supposed to be happy.

Peppy sniffled as he rested Sharon's head on the soft grass. He looked around and saw that all the other Trolls were mourning with him from the branches of the Troll Tree. He glanced at the glowing pod above him.

"Listen, Trolls in the Troll Tree. My wife, your queen has been killed by a Bergen. It's not that they haven't killed any of our kind before, but this time they've gone too far. I promise you, that I will fulfill your queen's dying wish!" he said as he glanced at the lifeless body of his wife. "I shall lead you all to freedom. I will make sure that before my reign as King ends, every Troll in this Tree will be free from fear, from sadness and pain."

The Trolls started to feel empowered as their king spoke. It's time for them to make a change, and they promised to themselves that they will help King Peppy in fulfilling his promise to Queen Sharon. They all felt determined as they looked at each other and nodded. Peppy looked back to Sharon's lifeless body and sighed. She's gone, but he must keep the promise that she made him say.

"No Troll left behind!"

* * *

 **A/N: I named Poppy's mother Sharon, after the flower Rose of Sharon. Saw a couple of those a few days ago, and they were lovely! Also, the film "Silent Hill" gave me the inspiration to the name. The part where Sharon was fighting off Chef was inspired by "Finding Nemo", where Nemo's mom tried to defend her babies from the barracuda. The dying scene was inspired by the scene in "The Hunger Games" where Rue was killed and Katniss had to sing her a lullaby. Also I added some parts inspired by Lyanna Stark's dying wish to her brother in "Game of Thrones".**

 **The songs I've placed in this chapter were "Rue's Lullaby" (obviously) and "The Outside" by Taylor Swift, which I revised a bit. So I hope you loved this chapter. Got something in mind? Please do tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if I wasn't able to update the other day. I've been really busy with school and I'm really really stressed out. So much for that, here's another chapter. Somehow, when I create new stories I feel less tense, so I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I mean.**

* * *

"How many were taken?"

"About fifty Trolls sir" a yellow Troll reported. Peppy sighed when he heard the number of casualties. He promised them that no more Troll shall ever be harmed after his wife's death, yet he failed them. He never thought that bringing his people to freedom would be this hard. Trollstice has arrived, and as usual all the Bergens are excited to feast on a Troll to feel happiness.

His plan was pretty simple, they'll dig a tunnel from the bottom of the Troll Tree, which will then lead them to the outskirts of Bergen Town. As a diversion, they will carve some Trolls out of wood, place some of their hairs on it to make it look a bit more real to trick the Bergens that were guarding the Tree. Some Trolls volunteered to help in digging the tunnel, while the others chose to help in making the decoys. Peppy estimated that the plan would only take them only a few days to accomplish, but weeks passed and they're not yet even halfway across Bergen Town. He placed his digging tools down and sat on a corner. Could he really do it? Could he really lead them out of Bergen Town and live without the fear of being eaten? Especially now that their little princess was out of her pod. Can he really make the future safe for Poppy?

He sat at the corner watching the Trolls dig the tunnel that will lead them to freedom. _Is this plan going to work?_ He felt defeated and hopeless as the thought of those fifty Trolls the Bergens are going to feast in. Those fifty Trolls and even their families believed in him, when he said that no more Troll shall cry after their queen's death. It was a smaller number compare to the past Trollstices, but the guilt that he felt was unexplainable. The Trolls working on the tunnel all looked at their king, they could sense the great disappointment that he has for himself. They've always believed in him, but seeing him all sad and hopeless, made them think that freedom will never be possible for all of them

"What did I tell you about not giving up?" an elderly voice called. Peppy looked up and saw a familiar purple Troll approaching him.

"Rosiepuff" Peppy called as his eyes widened in surprise. The old woman approached him her face was scrunched up a bit.

"Just because you failed, doesn't mean that you will accept your defeat. You failed because you tried, but always remember that true failure is when you finally stopped trying" she said looking straight into Peppy's eyes. "I've known you since you were still a young prince, your father has always told me to keep a watchful eye on you because your curiosity always leads you to trouble."

Peppy grinned a bit when he remembered the times when Rosiepuff would have to help him out of the troubles he has caused. She's always been the mother he never had. Ever since his mother, the queen before his wife, died, Rosiepuff has always been there to guide and protect him. She's been his adviser during the times when he needed to make a tough decision for the kingdom.

"You remember, don't you?" she smiled. The purple troll cupped his cheek as she said those words to him. "I know Sharon was your happiness, and I know that deep inside you're still in pain. But always remember that we are all still here for you. If you want to cry go ahead, it's okay to shed some tears every once in a while." Peppy, however, turned his head away from her and held his knees to his chest.

"Yes, my queen is my happiness, but I failed her. I wasn't able to help her when that Bergen came. I saw the creature about to take our child, but instead I chose to hide. Sharon fought off the Bergen to rescue Poppy, instead. I tried fighting the creature off, but I was too weak that it easily threw me to the ground." Peppy cried out. He started to feel a pang in his heart again. "And now, I've promised them freedom, and yet here I am still digging for that freedom. I don't even know where this will lead us. I am not a great king, and I think I will never be."

Rosiepuff shook her head in disbelief. Are those words really coming out of his lips? "Is that what you really think? That you failed as a king?" Peppy remained silent as the purple Troll raised her tone. He knows when she's mad, he saw it before when he was almost eaten by a Bergen when he stepped out of the gates that surrounded the Troll Tree. "Sharon won't ask you to lead the Trolls to safety if you are a failure. She knew that you can, Peppy"

"Fifty Trolls died." He said every word with great stress. "Those Trolls believed that I can do what my wife asked me to do, and where did that led them?" He started to breathe erratically. Just by the thought of those Trolls horrified him.

"Yes, those Trolls died believing that you are going to lead them to safety. They died believing that you will lead them and their families to freedom. They may not have been able to see that promise be fulfilled, but they—no, we all believe that you can. Fifty Trolls who died is nothing if all of us are going to die." The elderly Troll said trying to bring some senses to their King. "If you give up now, then that's when you've truly failed those Trolls because you will also fail those who loved them. So please Peppy, don't put their deaths in vain"

Peppy pondered upon the words that came out of her mouth. He wanted to succumb to his fears and to what his mind tells him, but something inside his chest tells him not to listen to it.

"Grandma?" a little voice called. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the tunnel and saw a little Troll standing. He was a little blue troll about four or five years old, he's wearing a jumper and has a bright cobalt hair. He was holding a baby, whom Peppy knows very well.

"Branch, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait outside, it's dangerous here." Rosiepuff said as she turned her attention to the boy.

"But Princess Poppy and I are getting bored outside. There are no Trolls playing outside too, even Cooper, Suki, or Biggie, or Guy Diamond, or Satin and Chenille because their parents say its Trollstice. They said little Trolls should stay inside and hide" He held the little Troll tighter, so she won't slip from his arms. Peppy walked closer to the two and stared at the Troll resting on the boy's arm.

"May I?" he asked as he opened his arms and asked Branch to hand him the child. The Troll nodded and carefully gave him the little pink Troll. She snuggled on Peppy's arms as the king stared at her carefully.

"King Peppy, are you really going get us out of Bergen Town?" Branch asked. "I can't play outside with my friends because the Bergens are always coming to the Troll Tree. Please King Peppy, get us out of Bergen Town" he added. Peppy could feel the fear in the child's heart. He glanced at Poppy and sighed. He doesn't want his daughter to feel the same fear that the little blue Troll is feeling or all the other Trolls are feeling. He glanced at Rosiepuff, who gave him a concerned look.

"Your name is Branch, right?" The boy nodded. "Well then Branch, yes, I will get all of us out of Bergen Town, so all the Trolls could sing and dance again without being afraid. So, you and your friends can play all day too" Branch's face lit up as he smiled widely to the king. "But, I need to ask you something."

"What is it King Peppy?" the boy asked with great curiosity.

"I need you to watch over my Poppy while I dig our way out of Bergen Town okay?" he said as he leaned down to the boy's ear as if his task would be just between the two of them. Branch nodded excitedly and looked at the king with awe.

"I promise!" he shouted before he covered his mouth because he was being too loud. Peppy chuckled at how ecstatic the boy was. But seeing him all excited made him think, if he should ever give up. He glanced at his sleeping daughter and asked himself again. _Does she deserve this nightmare that all of us are in?_ He glanced back to Rosiepuff and gave her a determined look. The purple troll smiled as she succeeded in bringing some senses to the Troll king. The Trolls digging in the tunnel smiled too because finally their king is back to his old determined self, and will surely do anything to fulfill his promise. Peppy handed his daughter back to Branch as he turned to grab his pick to start digging again. He is going to finish the tunnel even if it takes them another Trollstice to do so, as long as he fulfills the promise that he made to his people.

Rosiepuff walked towards her grandson and led him out of the tunnel. The Bergens may no longer be outside the Tree since they can no longer hear their cheers. She took a final glance to Peppy before she finally left.

* * *

"Dad?" a voice called from his head. "Dad? Wake up! You fell asleep on your desk again." Peppy slowly felt his eyes flutter open and saw his daughter standing in front of his desk.

"What time is it?" Peppy yawned and stretched his old body until it produced some cracking sounds. He usually falls asleep on his desk, especially when there are lots of work to do.

"It's morning" his daughter replied with a giggle. "I thought you were in bed when I got home last night, so I just went straight my room. If only I knew that you were sleeping in here again, I might've asked you to go to your room, so you may sleep better."

"I'm sorry for not being able to go to your birthday party" the king apologized. However, Poppy does not seem to mind his absence to her party, she looks quite happy too. "You look very happy; did something special happen last night?"

"Yes! The whole village and I had a great time!" she excitedly said. Peppy could say that there is a deeper reason why Poppy was extra happy. "Oooh! DJ Suki played some great songs, everyone was dancing and throwing glitters at each other. Oh! I just really wished that you were there!"

"Am I the only one whom you wish that was at your party?" Poppy's excitement suddenly went off. She suddenly remembered something very important that she wanted to tell her dad.

"Branch! Something really great happened today dad!" her excitement went back again. Peppy smiled as finally he'll know why Poppy was all jumpy.

"And what is that?" he asked as he watched his daughter tell the full story.

"So, last night, when everyone was having the best time of their lives, I sneaked out and went to Branch's bunker to bring him a few cupcakes. I know he doesn't like singing, dancing or partying, but I just don't want him to miss out." She had to take a pause from her story to breathe. Her excitement grew even more as she opened her mouth again. "I knocked on the entrance of his bunker, and told him I brought him some cupcakes. He did not open up, so I just left it at his front door. And just this morning, I went to check if the cupcakes are still there! It's gone Dad! He took the cupcakes!"

"Are you sure it was him who took it?" Peppy asked curiously. He does not want to break his daughter's spirits, but he also doesn't want her to have false hopes. "What if it was just some animal who took it, or other Trolls took it?"

Poppy shook her head to disagree. She had a great feeling deep inside her gut that Branch did took those cupcakes. "I don't think so Dad. I can feel that there is still a part of him who is still searching for happiness. And I am going to make sure that I help him find it!"

Peppy chuckled at how determined his daughter was at making sure everyone in the Troll Kingdom is happy. He smiled as he thought of his daughter being the next queen. She will be a great queen.

"Can I get you anything, Dad?"Peppy shook his head. "Okay, in case you need anything, I'll be with the little Trolls, I promised to read them a few stories." Poppy ran along and left him in the solitude of his office. Suddenly, he remembered something important. He stepped off of his seat and walked outside.

The forest was silent, Peppy could hear the sound the earth makes as his cane and feet hit the ground. There is a gentle breeze that made the leaves rustle. He looked around and spotted a patch of red flowers growing at the side of the path. He smiled. "Poppies". The old king continued walking until he reached a rock that blocks the path. He has arrived to his destination. He knocked on the rock with his wooden cane. "Branch, are you in there?"

He waited for a couple of minutes before a hatch behind him opened up. He smiled upon seeing a grey troll step outside. "King Peppy, what brings you here? Can I help you with something? "

Peppy shook his head and smiled. "Branch, it's been twenty years." Branch knew what he meant. It's been twenty years since his Grandma died. For the past years, only he and King Peppy knew what happened that day, when the Bergen took his Grandma away. Everyone believed that Rosiepuff just disappeared with her grandson, until one day they saw Branch, grey and miserable, wandering around the forest. "I'm sorry. If only I came sooner, then I might've helped. She won't be gone and you won't be grey."

Branch felt pain pierce through his chest, but at the same time, he also felt sad for the King. "King Peppy, it was not your fault that Grandma died" he said looking down. "Like I said before, it was all my fault. Maybe being grey and miserable is the punishment that I deserved after what happened to my grandma" he chuckled halfheartedly. "Still, thank you for keeping me company whenever this day comes. Everyone should be celebrating Poppy's birthday, but here I am all sulked up."

"I understand." Peppy tapped Branch's shoulder a few times. "I miss her too, especially whenever I am on the verge of giving up or whenever I have some difficult decisions to make. She's like my second mother." Peppy could sense the sadness Branch felt as he was feeling the same sadness to.

"Thank you" Branch said.

"Remember, if you need anything, feel free to ask." Peppy said before tapping Branch's shoulders again. "And also, thank you for making my Poppy really happy last night." Branch's forehead furrowed a bit. How did he make Poppy happy last night? Then he remembered the cupcakes she left in front of his bunker. Did she came back to check if he took it? He also remembered the squeals he heard earlier that morning. Was that Poppy? He thought it was just some animal that passed by. He wanted to confirm his speculations to the King, but before he could, Peppy was already walking back towards the village. He wanted to go after him and ask, but he chose not to. He shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, Poppy will probably get over it soon." he chuckled. He looked back at the poppies he saw last night. They were already in full bloom. Crimson petals filled the forest floor, and it sightly made him sad. It was those same flowers.

* * *

 **A/N: I will try my best to update tomorrow, this story is really fun to do since I am really fascinated with dreams. I hope you liked it! Have something in mind? Ooh, please do tell me! I love new ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This will be a pure dream chapter and probably the next one. Wasn't able to update as soon as possible, college is driving me nuts again. Anyway, here's another one for all of you. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, for real.**

* * *

"Branch!" a voice called, but he was too distraught to react, or even take a glimpse of whoever was calling his name. All that ran across his head was his grandma's face before the Bergen took her. A voice inside his head convinced him that his Grandma being taken away was his fault. He'll never see her again because of him. "Branch!" King Peppy shook him as hard as he can.

"King Peppy?" he finally glanced up. "The Bergen t—took Grandma." He shakily muttered. He turned his gaze back to the huge gates around the Troll Tree. He wished that somehow it would just open up and the Bergen would bring the purple Troll back inside. "It was going to take me, but Grandma pushed me out of the way. And now the Bergen's got her"

Branch cried again. Peppy felt the pain and guilt that the boy had inside him because he felt the same way. The pain that he endured when the Bergens killed his mother and his wife; and the guilt that he has for not being able to do something to help them. He wanted to cry too, Rosiepuff has been a very important Troll to him, she's like a mother to him; but instead of pain and sorrow, he felt hatred stir inside his chest. Rosiepuff being killed is the last straw, he would no longer allow those Bergens taste another Troll. Their dreaded holiday is in a few days, and the Troll King would make sure that none of those nasty beasts will ever get their hands on one of his people ever again.

Peppy watched as the little Troll beside him grieved for his dead grandmother. "I'm sorry." Peppy muttered. Peppy felt that he is to be blamed for the tragedy that happened. His heart continuously break into a million pieces, just by looking at Branch's grey skin. He cannot even say when the child will ever get his colors back, but one thing's for sure—as long as he's grey, Peppy will always be reminded of another Troll that he failed to help.

Peppy stood and took a huge chunk of white rock with him. He placed it on the ground under one of the roots of the tree before he took a sharp stone and carved the name "Rosiepuff" on it. That, and the grave of his wife not too far away from where he placed the stone will serve as a reminder to him of what the Bergens did to his Kingdom. The tunnel is almost finished and so are the decoys, that he asked the Trolls to make. In just a few days—hopefully before the Trollstice—they will soon taste freedom. The freedom that he promised them a year ago.

Peppy took a final glance at the memento before he stepped outside and went back to Branch. He took his cape off and used it to cover the boy. Branch, however, didn't squirm or even move. Peppy took him in his arms and hurried towards the tunnel. He thought that the boy can no longer stay in his old pod, as things could be too painful for him if he continues to stay on that place. He walked along the dark cavern until he reached a door. He opened it and inside was a small room with a bed, table and a small kitchen. He placed the little Troll on the bed, so he may rest. He sighed as Branch remained motionless. He shook his head and headed to the little kitchen to make some food for him.

Branch sulked in the room where Peppy left him. He cannot remember how he got there in the first place, but he remembered being covered with cloth and being carried away. He lay on the bed motionless, staring blankly on the earthen wall in front of him. The voice inside his head told him again that it was his fault that his Grandma was taken by the Bergen; because he was too caught up in singing and dancing, that he didn't hear his Grandma calling his name. "I won't sing or dance ever again" he muttered.

Three days passed and Branch finally had the strength to step outside of the room. The past few days were tough for him, he just cried until he falls asleep and he won't even eat the food Peppy would leave on the table for him to eat. He scanned the place, it was dark and cold. He didn't feel scared, in fact, he kinda felt as if he belonged in that dark and dreary place. He heard the sound of earth being hauled at the other end of the cavern and the faint grunts of a Troll. He followed the sound, until he has finally saw a speck of light at the far end of the tunnel he was walking through. He saw an orange Troll holding a shovel, digging through the earthen wall. "King Peppy?"

The Troll King stopped from his work and turned, so he may see who called his name. Despite the dim luminescence from his little lamp, he could still clearly perceive the grey colors of Branch. The colors of a broken Troll. "Branch? What are you doing here?"

Branch shook his head. He doesn't really know why he went there, but somehow his curiosity just led him to investigate the source of the sounds he heard earlier. "King Peppy, did the Bergen returned my Grandma already?"

Peppy sighed, the child is still hoping that his Grandma would come back. If the Troll King didn't know any better, he might've gave Branch false hopes; however, every Troll with the right mind knows what happens when a Bergen takes a Troll…they eat it. "I'm sorry Branch, but I couldn't think of any other way to say this to you…Your Grandma's not coming back anymore…"

Branch started to sniffle. Peppy could see his tears shimmer in the dim light from his lamp. Peppy walked closer to him and patted his back to comfort him. He made hushing sounds to help ease the pain that Branch was feeling. "Shh, Branch, it was not your fault. None of it was. Please stop crying."

"No! It was my fault Grandma died. I will never sing or dance again!" Branch said. Peppy was stunned at what came out of the little Troll's mouth. A troll that won't sing nor dance? Is that even possible? Peppy tried to comfort him as he cried louder. A child his age shouldn't be having these crazy thoughts inside his head. No one should ever feel the pain that Branch was feeling.

"There, there, Branch, I made a promise to your Grandma to watch over you if ever something bad happens to her" Peppy wiped off the tears that filled Branch's eyes and looked straight into him. "I promised to protect you because, remember? You promised me you'd protect my little Poppy."

Branch slowly shook his head. "I can't protect my Grandma, I can't protect Poppy too…I can't protect my friends or the other Trolls because—"

"Yes, you can, Branch! You're a smart kid and a strong one too. You are a unique Troll, other Trolls just think of singing and dancing, but you—you always think of others before yourself. You always see to it that everyone you love is safe and happy. Your Grandma may be gone, but that doesn't mean that you should give up on life too." Peppy just hoped that the child would understand what he said. Branch remained silent and motionless. Peppy sighed and left the child for a while, and continued in digging the tunnel.

Branch pondered at what Peppy said. Does he want him to watch over Poppy and the rest of the Troll Kingdom? He sighed and looked at what Peppy was doing. He looked around to see if he could do something to help. He saw a spare shovel lying on the ground not too far away from the end of the tunnel, where the King was digging.

"Branch, no! Put that shovel down!" Peppy commanded as Branch tried to help him with his work. Branch didn't respond, he continued what he's doing despite the King's commands. Peppy tried to take the shovel away, but the Troll would just hold onto it tighter. He doesn't want to let go. Why is he being too stubborn? He watched as the little troll struggled to dig. The shovel was too big for him to carry. He gasped when Branch fell down on the ground because he cannot lift the heavy tool he was holding for a long period of time. Peppy tried to assist him, but before he could even help, he's already back up to his feet and shoveling again. Peppy continued his work, but made sure that he keeps a watchful eye on the little one. Is this what Rosiepuff felt when she's watching over him when he was still a young prince? Maybe.

The two dug the huge hole in silence. Peppy watched carefully in case Branch would fall again, but the kid has finally learned an easier way for him to dig without falling. The old troll couldn't tell how long have they been digging, he didn't mind anyway, all he wanted to do was to finish the tunnel and get everyone out before the dreaded Trollstice arrives again. He looked back and saw that they've been yards away from the last mark he made.

The King shoveled the ground off and so did Branch. The kid was determined to what he is doing. Peppy shrugged the thought again and struck the hardened soil with his shovel. He felt cold air flow through the hole he has made. Have they reached their destination? The two looked at each other before they struck the hole again to create a bigger one, where the King could fit his whole body in. The Troll King looked outside. It was already dark. "Not on a cliff like the other hole we made" he said to himself. He climbed onto the ledge where they pierced the hole and saw Bergen Town from a great distance. His eyes widened. He did it. He has finally finished the tunnel that will lead all Trolls to freedom.

"Quick, Branch! Let's go finish this hole" Branch nodded and made the hole even bigger. They need to make sure that many Trolls could fit in, so they may escape a lot faster. Once they were finished, Branch dropped the shovel and left Peppy to marvel at the tunnel he has made. Peppy noticed him walk away towards the forest, "Branch, where are you going?"

Branch didn't respond instead he continued to observe the new environment they are in. Is this what freedom feels like? Is this the feeling of finally being out of that caged Tree? Branch felt his feet tingle as cold earth brushed on it. His eyes marveled at the trees and plants that towered above him and Peppy. He has never seen any other tree except the Troll Tree before. He saw different creatures roaming around the forest too like butterflies, birds, and some other creatures that he never knew existed. Branch heard the forest call him. He walked deeper into it, until his path was blocked by flowing water. _Water flows freely outside Bergen Town too?_ He asked himself. The only source of water he ever knew was rain and the water that came from the hose the Bergens would use to keep the Tree hydrated, other than that he has never seen any other source of water.

Peppy himself was filled with wonder as well. He finally felt free. Being out of that cage felt really different. He has only read a lot of books and heard the stories his mother, father and Rosiepuff would tell about the world outside Bergen Town. He felt really privileged to get a glimpse of nature before he dies, but somehow, he felt bad for those who were taken away without even seeing the wonders that his eyes could see.

The two wandered around, with Peppy making sure he'd leave marks, so they'd know how to get back. None of them spoke, they were too preoccupied with the beauty of the forest. They sniffed the air, it sure was different from the stinking air in Bergen Town. "Is this what freedom feels like, King Peppy?" Branch finally asked. His senses are heightened by the new environment he is in.

"I don't know Branch, but if it is, then I'd be more than happy to spend the rest of my days here." Peppy replied. The two continued their journey, until the Trees overhead disappeared and the starry sky replaced the view. The two was awestruck at the beauty that they saw. They've never seen so much stars before.

"It's like Guy Diamond's glitters" Branch muttered. He looked at the ground and saw an even better view, a field of flowers that stretched over the horizon. He has never seen so much flowers before and so did the Troll King. Everything is new for them wherever they look. Peppy could feel his heart skip a beat as he let everything sink inside him. He even pinched himself many times, just to check if he's actually awake and not just dreaming. The two looked at the horizon and saw a very bright object rise from behind the mountains. It's like a huge ball of fire or something really bright. _Is that the sun?_ They've never seen the sun rise before. Bergen Town is too gloomy that they don't really see where the sun exactly rises from. It was as if that town has been cursed to be shrouded with dark clouds all year round.

"Branch, quick, we need to go back and get the others ready to leave." As much as he wanted to stay and marvel the beauty that they've seen, he still needs to save his Kingdom.

"No! I don't want to go back to Bergen Town!" Branch shakily said. He's too afraid and traumatized of that place, Peppy could say. The old Troll instantly understood what the child meant and thought of something.

"How about this, we'll walk back to the entrance of the tunnel, I'll go back inside to save the other Trolls, while you wait outside. Is that okay?" Branch thought carefully before he slowly nodded his head. Peppy held the boy's hand tight as they returned to the entrance of the tunnel he has made. Peppy searched for the marks he left earlier, so going back wasn't too difficult for the two. Although they haven't realized that they've wandered too far from the tunnel, so it took them hours to return.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand that's the chapter. I'll update tomorrow or the day after it because the next chapter is pretty much the continuation of this one. Have something in mind? Please do tell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A'right, here's the continuation.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm broke and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Everyone get inside the Troll Tree!"

The Trolls left the comfort of their pods and listened to their King. They ran outside and headed to where the branches of the Troll Tree converge. Everyone wondered why Peppy suddenly asked them to go there. Whispers filled the whole room as they tried to get some answers from their fellow Trolls. Peppy stood at the platform in front of the crowd inside. However, when he was about to speak, the gates that enclosed the Tree made the clanging noise that meant certain demise to all Trolls. He went outside to see the Bergen that entered. It's that Bergen, who killed his wife again! He gritted his teeth as he watched the creature walk around the Tree. "There's no more Troll outside, Bergen" he whispered triumphantly.

But to his horror, there was a little purple Troll sitting on one of the Tree's branches. Hasn't he heard that all Trolls should be inside the Tree? He looked closer to see who it was while trying to get its attention. He finally realized that it was that friend of Branch and Poppy who always meditates. He tried to get its attention again, but the Troll was too immersed into his meditation that he didn't hear his King call him.

The Bergen, spotted him, much to Peppy's dismay. It wrapped its hands around the little Troll before Peppy could do anything to help. He heard the muffled screams of the child as the Bergen placed him in its bag. The king felt very weak down to his knees as the Bergen left. Has he failed another Troll again? "No" he said to himself. He went back inside and called for everybody's attention.

"Everyone, listen to me!" He began. "We are going to leave this place soon, but I still have to save the little Troll the Bergen took. If I don't come back by dawn, you may leave the Tree and this horrible place through the tunnel that I've made." Everyone whispered at each other again. "Yes! I have finished the tunnel that I've promised! It leads to the outskirts of Bergen Town, to freedom!"

"But we won't leave without you King Peppy!" A few Trolls shouted.

"Yeah! We won't leave without our King!" other Trolls shouted in agreement. "We're staying here until you come back!" Peppy smiled at the loyalty of his people.

"Thank you! But as I've said, if I don't return by dawn…go through that hole and leave this wretched town and never look back! Understood!?" The Trolls nodded reluctantly. They don't want to leave without their King, so all they could do was hope for the best thing to happen. "And while I'm away, place those decoys inside your pods. We're going to give those Bergens a Trollstice that they'd never forget!"

The Trolls did as they were told and took the wooden Trolls from the storage room. It looked a bit odd for their liking, but that would probably do. After all, the Bergens would just put those things inside their mouths.

Peppy ran towards the Bergen castle as fast as he could. He needed to save that Troll before it's too late. He stepped out of the cage and made his way across Bergen Town without being squashed or spotted by a Bergen. He hid behind a lamp post after he crossed the road and tried to catch his breath. He hasn't slept much and didn't even eat anything that day. He looked around for any signs of any Bergen coming his way, there was none. Peppy sprinted once more before he stopped under a bench. There's a Bergen that suddenly appeared! It sniffed the air as if it could smell food nearby. Peppy realized that it was him that the Bergen was looking for. The creature looked at the spot where he stood, so he quickly used his hair to disguise himself as a rock.

The creature frowned before he sneezed. He soon left, and Peppy turned his hair back to its real form. He took a deep breath before he sprinted again towards the huge castle. He finally reached the stairs that leads to the huge wooden doors. The Troll King gulped. The Bergen Castle sure looked eerie, not to mention that the clouds over it was much darker than the clouds that shrouded the town. He hopped on the steps, casting his fears aside at each of it.

"Now how could I get inside?" He muttered. Suddenly, the door swung open and two Bergens in uniform stepped outside. The two lazily walked around with their half-opened eyes. _Are they even getting enough sleep?_ Peppy asked himself. He rolled his eyes before running inside when the two Bergens had their eyes closed.

Peppy looked around the castle. It was a lot bigger than he imagined. The floor was covered with a velvet rug that ran all throughout the hall. "It would sure look better if the Bergens would put some more lights and colors on those walls." Peppy took a few steps and saw some portraits of Bergens. Most of them were faces, probably of those who lived in that castle. He turned to the next hall, until a huge portrait caught his attention. It's a portrait of a group of Trolls gathered around a table looking all excited over a funny looking cake. To Peppy's horror, it was a Troll cake. The Troll King felt sick upon realizing what took place on that picture hanging over the wall of the castle. He walked as fast as he could, not daring to look at anymore images as he may not be able to control himself and throw his guts all over the place. Suddenly, he heard footsteps going his way. He thought as fast as he could and used his hair to climb on top of the nearby furniture then to the wooden beams that hang overhead.

"Yes, that single Troll should be enough for His Majesty." He heard a Bergen say, it was that Bergen who keeps taking away Trolls from the Tree. Peppy felt furious, he wanted to attack the creature, but a voice inside his head told him that it will never be a great idea. "Don't worry, Trollstice is tomorrow everyone could eat as many Trolls as they want. I'll just make sure that everyone gets a fresh Troll to make them happy a bit longer. That old Troll I took the other day only made the king smile for a couple of hours."

"Old Troll?" Peppy muttered. "The other day?" His eyes widened when it finally dawned on him that the Bergen was pertaining to Rosiepuff. He felt a painful tug in his heart. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, Chef." Peppy turned his gaze back to the two Bergens. He tried to shrug the thought of Rosiepuff being eaten at the back of his head, despite the unbearable pain he felt inside his chest. The Bergens went on their way. The one who killed his wife, entered a room, while the other walked straight down the hall. Peppy followed the one walking down the hall. The trail of velvet rug stopped and he saw the Bergen take a turn. He carefully snuck up inside and saw a huge kitchen.

"So, this is where they kill the Trolls they take from the Tree" he muttered. He scanned the area and searched for any Troll inside. His eyes widened when he saw the little Troll inside a cage looking absolutely terrified. Peppy waited for the right moment to jump in and save the child. He didn't have to wait much longer, as the Bergen left the kitchen. He didn't know how long the Bergen will be gone, but he can't miss any chances to save the child.

Peppy jumped from the wooden beam and onto the huge table where the cage was situated. The Troll almost squealed in excitement when he saw the Troll King. Peppy quickly made a hushing gesture before the Troll could even express his excitement, he does not want to do anything that would lead to both of them being caught and eaten. He took a pin from his hair and tried to pick the lock. He learned it when he was younger, when he still loves sneaking out of the Tree.

"Twist here, then there aaaaand. Done" he said. He took the lock off and opened the cage. The purple Troll ran into his arms and tearfully hugged him tight. "Shh, everything's gonna be okay now. You're Poppy and Branch's friend, right? What's your name?"

"Creek, sir" the purple Troll humbly replied. The two was about to make an escape when Peppy heard footsteps approaching the Kitchen. He looked around for any place to hide, but to his dismay, there was none. The Bergen arrived, but saw nothing on the table—save for the lemon that lay quietly on top of it. He eyed on the lemon carefully, as if he finds it very suspicious; however, his attention was caught by the open cage next to him. "The Troll was gone!" He exclaimed. "I'm dead, Chef's gonna be so mad!" He ran out of the room.

Peppy turned his hair back to its original form and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Creek nodded, but Peppy could say that he's still afraid, especially when that Bergen eyed on them. Peppy took the child's hand and was about to run, when he noticed something lying on the stone floor. It looked rather familiar to his eyes. He hopped off the table and looked closely to the red cloth under one of the tables. Strange thoughts started to fill his head. They need to leave before the Bergens come back; however, a strange force pulsed him towards that thing. That familiar thing. As he stepped closer he realized that it was not just any cloth after all, but a coat. It was red with sparkly pink hearts all over it. It looks just like "Rosiepuff's coat…" Peppy said under his breath. Tears streamed down his face as he picked the coat up and hugged it tight. His tried to control his emotions, but to no success. Creek watched as the Troll King cried over the thing he was holding. He approached his king, who was all shaky and embraced him. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps approaching the Kitchen once again.

"Phil, I asked you one simple task and you failed!" The voice rang across the room. Two Bergens entered the kitchen and made their way to the table. Peppy looked around in search of a safe place to hide. He pulled Creek along when he saw one, under a huge stove. "I told you, I need to look good tomorrow for Trollstice!" The Troll smacked the other Bergen's head with a ladle. The Bergen looked oddly familiar, although Peppy cannot really say. The Bergen had some green stuff all over its face, save for its eyes and mouth. She was wearing a white silk night gown and had some curlers on her hair.

"I'm sorry Chef, but the Troll escaped…" the Bergen named Phil replied.

"Chef?" Peppy whispered. Then he remembered the conversation of the two Bergens earlier. One of the Bergens, who turns out to be Phil, called the other Bergen "Chef". Peppy gritted his teeth. That was the Bergen who killed his wife, Rosiepuff and all the other Trolls in the Troll Tree! He was about to step out and attack the creature, but two little hands stopped him from doing so. He looked at Creek, who gave him a worried look. He shook his head, trying to plead to the Troll King not to do whatever he was planning. Peppy relaxed his clenched fist and his tense body and watched the two Bergens.

"Did it really escape? Or you just decided to eat it and try to pass this 'escape' thing as an excuse?" Chef eyed the other Bergen carefully. "His Majesty, has been craving for a Troll for a while now. We cannot just tell him, to wait until tomorrow."

"B—but…" Phil stuttered.

"Guards!" Instantly, two guards appeared from the hall. "Lock him up. He has taken something very important from King Gristle." The two guards did as they were told. They took each of the Bergen's arms and pulled him out of the Kitchen.

Peppy pitied the poor Bergen as he was blamed for something that he didn't do; although he didn't actually regret taking the little Troll from the cage. Something, bothered him though. _Is this a usual thing for the Bergens? To betray their own people?_ Peppy shuddered at the thought. He watched as the Bergen walked away, but paused halfway out of the room. She sniffed the air, as if a foreign scent was inside. She looked around trying to track the source of the scent. Peppy held tight onto Creek as he prepared for the worse thing to happen. The Bergen took a final sniff and eyed on the stove. She walked closer.

"Gas." She muttered as she closed the valve next to the stove. She smiled, and suddenly dropped down to and looked under the stove. To her dismay, there was nothing underneath. She stood and finally left.

"Phew. That was close. Are you alright Creek?" Peppy said as he retracted his hair back to its original form. When the Bergen stepped close to the stove, he pulled Creek out of their hiding place and behind the leg of a table. He used his hair to blend in and make sure the Bergen won't see them.

"Yes, King Peppy." The child clung unto him tightly.

"We need to leave. Quick." He took Creek's hand and led him back on the wooden beams that he used to get into the Kitchen.

"Make sure those floors are clean!" he heard a Bergen shout. "Trollstice is almost here and Prince Gristle is going to taste his first Troll. Bridget! Get in here!"

Suddenly, a huge feather duster appeared and ran across the beam. Peppy had to drag Creek as fast as he could, so it won't hit them. He looked at the hall, and was shocked at the sight of Bergens all over the place. "Th—they're cleaning" Peppy muttered.

"How are we gonna get out now, King Peppy?" Creek asked. Peppy didn't know too. He expected everyone to be sleeping like that Bergen Chef. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he thought of a way to get out of that castle without being captured.

"Alright, Creek. Hold on tight." He said as he helped the purple Troll up on his back. He used his hair to swing from the chandelier and across the other beam. He quietly crept across the wall and made his way through the busy hallway. He took a turn while remembering the path he walked through to get to the Kitchen. "Right, then Left. Then One last turn to the left and we're on out of here."

 _Thud!_ The two went flying down to the floor when a huge feather duster hit them hard. Peppy quickly grabbed Creek and tried to find a place to hide. He can't find any! Those Bergens won't be busy for a long time and would soon see the two of them. All of a sudden, a huge shadow appeared from behind them. Peppy knew for sure that a Bergen has spotted them and is ready to either feast on them or tell the others about its discovery. He turned and saw a little Bergen, who was wearing a pink dress. He could say that she's a bit shock with what she found. Peppy waited for her to tattletale about what she found, but instead he felt her hands wrap around him and Creek. "So, she's a greedy one." Peppy said inside his head.

"Bridget? What are you doing there? Didn't I tell you to clean the foyer!?" a Bergen asked from behind.

"Y—yes, ma'am." The Bergen quickly replied after she rose and hid the two Trolls behind her. The other Bergen rolled her eyes and walked away. Bridget held unto the two Trolls carefully as she ran across the corridors. She reached the foyer and opened the door. _Is she helping us?_ Peppy asked himself.

"Quick! Go back to where you came from!" The creature said before she closed the door. Peppy was surprised at what the Bergen did. He turned and saw beams of light rising from the horizon, much to his surprise.

"Quick, Creek! Let's go back to the Troll Tree and leave this Town for good!" Peppy pulled the boy's arm and ran as fast as he could. Good thing, the Bergens are still asleep, so going back was an easy task to do.

Back at the Troll Tree, everyone has finished placing the decoys inside their pods. They went back inside as soon as they finished their job and waited for King Peppy to return.

"The sun is almost up, and King Peppy hasn't returned yet" one of them worriedly said. Everyone agreed. They felt really scared and nervous. They don't wanna leave without their King. Who would lead them? Poppy is still too young to lead and is not even aware what's happening around her.

They heard someone running outside. Could it be their King? Yes! Peppy descended from the top of the tree and into the room where the Trolls gathered, while holding a little purple Troll in his arms. Everyone cheered as their King has finally returned. "Everyone! Into the tunnel!" Peppy commanded. He made sure that all Trolls get inside safely. He ushered each of them inside making sure that no one will ever get left behind.

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" they heard the shouts of the Bergens from outside. Everyone panicked and moved faster. "Get inside, quick! No Troll left behind!" Peppy commanded. The commotion outside grew a bit louder, he felt the excitement the Bergens have. Peppy grabbed a torch and lit it up, before descending down the tunnel. He took one final glance at the place he considered home for all his life. They are never going back.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, that was it. So, my exams are in the next few days. I really don't know if I'd be able to update any time soon. Anyway, the next chapters are a bit closer to what happened in the movie. Hoped you love this chapter. Got something in mind? Do tell me! I love suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally got some time to spare. I need to relax too! LOL. So, here's a new one. By the way, thanks for the reviews, favs and follow. Means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

Strange, I've never had that dream before. What was that all about? Why did I see those events? Did those happened when King Peppy left me on the outskirts of Bergen Town on the day we left the Troll Tree for good? I rose from my bed, as I no longer had the urge to go back to that dream world. "I might as well hate sleeping too, just like I hate singing and dancing" I chuckled. I went to the room where I store my food and grabbed some berries. Nightmares could sure make a Troll hungry.

 _Why are the walls vibrating?_ I placed my hand over the earthen wall of my home and felt slight movements. Is there a predator at the other side? What if some giant creature appears and eat me? However, as my hand ran over the surface of my wall, my ears picked up a strange sound. Not like a sound that a predator would make, but…music!moviesI finally realized what made my walls move. "They're having that big, loud and crazy party tonight!" How could I even forget? Poppy even sent me an invitation earlier, which I crushed in front of her and the whole village. Why won't she listen to me? I've warned them, particularly her, about the dangers that that party could bring. A Bergen might come over and devour all of them! "Branch, stop caring, will you?" They all laughed…they always do. Whenever I tell them that it's not safe to throw loud parties, they'd all say that I was crazy. And that Creek, he says that I'm just being negative. "Well, we'll see who's negative when a Bergen crashes in your party and feast on you! Why did King Peppy saved that guy anyway?" I saw it in my dream earlier, he was caught by a Bergen because he was too busy meditating. That sack of air should've been traumatized after what happened to him. How could he still be so calm? If I were him, I'd lose my mind! I'd probably build a huge bunker underground and run around like a maniac shouting "the Bergens are coming!" I laughed at the thought…wait, that sounded just like me.

I told myself that I won't come anywhere near that party, that's what I told them earlier. However, I had this strange feeling inside me that something bad is going to happen. "Branch, stop thinking about those Trolls. If you march down there and say that 'the Bergens are coming', they'll laugh at you again." Maybe, I should just check on them—no! I thought of some great diversion to ease my nerves. "Let's see. I'll just pick up some sticks again, that'll make me forget." So, I did, I picked up the sticks that I saw along the way. "That was strange, why are these sticks leading me to—Poppy!" Did she intentionally placed these sticks along the path to lure me to her party? _Maybe I should really check things out._ I fought the urge to go near them again, but before I even realized it, I was standing over at the edge of the village.

It seems that they've just begun—I think so, I could say that these Trolls are still warming up. I didn't try getting any closer, they might think that I had a change of heart and finally admit that I was just being crazy and paranoid. Good thing I was grey, no one would ever see me…in the dark. I could see Poppy on top of a mushroom along with her friends. Suki was on the turntable working on the music. Guy Diamond is probably one of those Trolls hanging above like disco balls. And Creek, he's on top of a caterpillar shooting glitters all over the place. "Pfft. Show off" I muttered. The place was too colorful and glittery…and loud, the place is too loud! Insects are everywhere; fireflies, caterpillars, name it. Anyway, Poppy seems to be very happy with her party. She has that pretty smile on her face. Yup, I think she has a pretty smile, but I won't tell that to anyone…as if I have someone to tell to. They started to go louder after Creek accidentally hit Smidge with glitters straight in the face. I just hope that they won't attract any Berg— "WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?"

"More glitter!" Poppy screamed. So, some Trolls pulled the ropes that held the oddly glowing flowers around the mushroom where she stood. The flowers released a beam of light with glitters, that reached the clouds before it vanished. That would surely attract something, if not a Bergen, probably some vicious predator. I ran back to my bunker as fast as I could. "Whew, that was close." I opened my hatch slightly and took a peek. "I can't hear you!" Poppy would definitely get everyone into trouble. I hid back inside and made sure that the entrance is locked. I entered my room through the secret door I made behind one of the shelves. I'd simply pull a hidden lever and that would unlock the mechanism I made, once I'm in, I'd pull the shelf back to its place and that would lock the secret entrance again. My room's pretty simple. There's a bed, a desk where I write my plans, inventories and sometimes, I write a poem if I'm in the mood or if anything comes in mind. There are also shelves inside with the books my Grandma gave me, my old journals, and some boxes. There's a closet inside where I store my clothes—they all look the same, camouflage is a key ingredient to survival. Beside my desk is a shelf I carved from the walls of my room, covered with curtains. I drew the curtains and sighed. "Poppy's invitations…" I muttered.

" _Branch! I am having a Slumber Party tonight, care to join?"_ That's what she said when she gave me the Slumber Party invitation. I think we were 16 years old that time, I threw the card away to the bushes and she walked away sad and disappointed. I thought that would be the end of her inviting me to her parties, but no. Everytime she'd have a party, her invitations for me became more and more creative with pop-ups and glitter sprays. I remembered the one she sent me this morning. I pulled it out of my hair and examined it. I crushed it pretty hard, I guess. Was I too cruel to her? The voice record she added was still working though. I chuckled…I don't sound anything like that! I stood and grabbed a pair of scissors and felt from one of my boxes.

"Stick this piece in here and…there! Good as new." I stared at the card for a while. I then realized that the only party of her that I ever attended was her Birthday Party when we were still little. I smiled as I reminisced at how happy she was that day and how I never gave her that scrapbook I made with my Grandma. "Maybe someday, when things would be less complicated as it is now"

"Branch! Branch! Branch!" I heard her call. I moved as fast as I could to hide the invitations. I really don't know why hide them, maybe the child inside me, who adored Poppy very much, wanted to keep them. Fudge! I accidentally bumped on the shelf, I can't let her find out that I've kept all of her invitations in my room. "Branch, are you in there!"

"I'm not going to your party" I hissed. Is she going to invite me again? Why is she here? I thought she was already having the most fun time of her life?

"The party's over, we just got attacked by a Bergen!" They were attacked!? That means, Poppy was almost attacked too! What if it comes back? No, I won't let a Bergen hurt Poppy.

"I knew it!" I said before pulling her inside my bunker. I don't know. I suddenly felt protective over her when she said that a Bergen attacked the village.

" _Branch, promise Grandma that you'll watch over the princess, okay? When you two get older, promise me that you'll protect her and keep her safe, will that be alright?" she suddenly asked._

" _Yes grandma, I will always protect Princess Poppy." The little blue troll replied with too much excitement. "I will build a big house under the ground with lots of traps and locks so when danger comes, I'll bring the Princess there." Branch said with pride in his voice._

" _But what about food?" his grandma asked with a chuckle._

" _Ooh! I will get lots of food for the Princess and…sticks so we will have fire! Princess Poppy doesn't like dark places, so we need fire" the blue troll responded with a huge grin on his face._

Was that the reason why I had the sudden impulse of protecting her? Am I still under the oath that I made to my Grandma? Maybe all these years of making sure this bunker is impenetrable is because I wanted to keep Poppy safe? I shrugged the memories away as I locked the entrance of my bunker and placed traps around the both of us. Poppy and I sat quietly on the floor. I need to make sure that no Bergen will ever come near her. She started talking. When will she learn to be quiet? Because we need to be quiet, so I shush her immediately when words come out of her mouth. She raised her hand and she looked pretty annoyed.

"What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Bergen right to us!?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"The Bergen's gone!" she said frantically. How is she even sure that the Bergen was gone? It could still be out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening. I warned her, but she insisted that it really did left—that's a relief, sort of.

"It took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert…and Satin and Chenille, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond…and Creek!" I rolled my eyes upon hearing the name. I could feel a slight pang in my chest. Why is she even worried about that guy? Wait, am I being jealous? No, I am not. I had a crush on Poppy when we were kids, but not anymore...well, I'm not even sure.

"Which is why I have to ask you…will you go to Bergen Town with me and save everyone?" I was instantly brought back from my thoughts after she said those words. Me going to Bergen Town? No way! I would never go back to that place. I even helped King Peppy dig the tunnel to escape that wretched place. Now, she wants me to go back and save our—her friends? I immediately declined the offer. She insisted that they're my friends…well not anymore. I'm staying here in my bunker, where it's safe.

"Oh, that's great. You're the one guy who knows more about Bergens than anyone…but when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?" I chuckled to what she said. Of course, I'm gonna hide here forever, I really only have enough supplies in this place to last me 10 years…11 if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat, which I am. Yup, I stored every drop of sweat that came out of my body—that's still water, anyway. Although, I won't drink it unless the situation calls for me to do so. I gave her a tour inside my bunker, and she did look surprised when she saw how prepared I was. They all said I was crazy! Well, who's crazy now? Me, crazy prepared. She apologized for being one of those Trolls, who thought I was crazy, but that won't do. She could stay here if she wan—err, I mean, she could go and save her friends if she wanted to, but I'm not leaving this place any time soon. Not after a Bergen just found out where the Trolls are. I'm sure the news will soon spread like wildfire and more Bergens will come over to eat a Troll.

She finally left my bunker after I suggested that she could probably scrapbook her friends to freedom. I must've offended her so badly, well I won't risk my life to go to Bergen Town and save her friends. Suddenly, the mechanism of the lift started to move again. "What now?" I asked myself.

"Oh, hey Branch? I was just wondering if I could borrow something." I looked at her a bit confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Your bunker?" she sounded a bit excited.

"What?" I asked again, but before I even got any reply, she invited everyone in. Soon Trolls came flooding down my bunker. What was she thinking!? No! No! No! "Whoa, Wait! Poppy, what are you doing?" I asked half in anger and half in surprise.

"You said you have enough provisions to last 10 years, right?" To last ME 10 years, it'll last them two weeks! Poppy, are you even thinking!? "Then I guess I better hurry." Wait, she's still going to Bergen Town. She won't last a day out there. I told her that, but she smirked. Does she even know how to get there?

"And you won't last a day in here." She's right these Trolls are wreaking havoc inside my bunker. She had that cute—I mean annoying smug on her face again. Did she plan all of this? She bid farewell to everyone after speaking with King Peppy. "Three, Two, One." I heard her count. What is she up to this time? Oh, no! Her bracelet went on, then that means. I froze, "Hug Time!" No! Everyone circled around me and started hugging each other. Wait, where are King Peppy's clothes? The place was filled with darkness as the lift reached its destination. I quickly slipped my way out of these crazy Trolls. I need to hide and be away from them until Poppy comes back! I went to the shelf where the secret entrance to my room is located. Luckily, everyone is still busy hugging each other, so nobody saw me pull the lever and get inside. Finally, I'm alone again.

* * *

"Branch! Help!" a voice called somewhere in the forest.

"Poppy? Where are you?" the blue troll ran around, searching for Poppy. He cursed himself for letting her leave and go to Bergen Town all by herself. He looked around panting, as the voice continued to call on him. _Where is she?_ He asked himself. He saw light up ahead, he ran towards it in hopes that he would find her. He must save her before it's too late. He closed his eyes, the light became blinding.

"Branch, promise Grandma that you'll watch over the princess, okay? When you two get older, promise me that you'll protect her and keep her safe, will that be alright?" He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and looked around and found himself in a room…a very familiar room. He gasped. In front of him were two Trolls. A little blue one wearing a jumper and an elderly purple Troll with green hair.

"Yes grandma, I will always protect Princess Poppy." The little blue troll replied with too much excitement inside him. Branch knew where he is. "I will build a big house under the ground with lots of traps and locks so when danger comes, I'll bring the Princess there."

"But…you didn't keep your promise…" Branch was surprised. _But that's not what was supposed to happen_. He said to himself. The old Troll turned her gaze to him. He looked around trying to find a way out, but his Grandma is walking towards him. "Didn't I tell you to watch over the Princess? Why did you let her leave for Bergen Town alone! You better follow her young man!" Branch nodded reluctantly. The old Troll looked angrily at him, "Well, what are you still waiting for? Branch, go after Poppy! Now!"

* * *

"Ah!" I shouted. I'm in my room again. Alright, of all my dreams, that was the strangest. "Grandma, do I really have to go after her?" I groaned. The room suddenly turned a bit chilly and spine tingling. "Okay, okay, I'm going after her." I muttered. I stood from my desk and grabbed my backpack. I better head out and grab some supplies first. That's odd, my "visitors" are quiet. I unlocked my secret door and went outside. They've gone tired, I could say. There are kids sleeping on the floor with their parents. I sighed, those kids are not supposed to be sleeping on the floor…they are not supposed to be here anyway. I shrugged the thought, there's nothing more that I could do about them, they're already here anyway. They're all scared and have nowhere else to go. I may be grey, but I still have some compassion left inside. I did what a good Troll must do and grabbed some mats and mattresses and some pillows and blankets from one of my storage rooms, and handed it to them.

"Thank you, Branch" they all said. I just nodded before leaving them to go back to sleep. The room is a mess, most of the food I stored were either gone or half-eaten. I didn't throw a slumber party here! And…did they drink all of the sweat I stored? Gross. I shuddered when I remembered them chugging one of the huge jars where I stored my sweat.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed whatever food left in there. Poppy might be starving by now, that dimwit. She didn't even ask for any food to bring with her. What is she gonna do? Eat any berry she could find? What if she accidentally ate a nightshade berry? Trolls are allergic to those things! Not to mention that she might've attract some predators along the way. I hurried packing. I grabbed more food, a blanket, some flint to start a fire, a pan…I could probably use that, I heard someone from another Kingdom used it as a weapon. What else do I need?

"Branch?" a familiar voice called. I turned and saw King Peppy standing.

"King Peppy! How may I help you?" I asked.

"I wasn't able to help you when the Bergen took your Grandma, but please, do anything to help Poppy and her friends." He grabbed my hand and looked at me earnestly. "Even Creek." I was a bit surprised to hear it from him. Does he know that I despise that guy? "I know you don't like him, but he's a Troll too and Poppy would be really glad if you'd help her save her friends."

"I—uh sure, I was about to—uh go after Poppy and help her save her friends." I felt a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. I pulled my hand and was about to leave when I heard him sigh. "King Peppy, I never blamed you for what happened to my Grandma. In fact, I think I would've never found the guts to live if it weren't for you. I mean, look at all of this." I gestured my hands around to show him my bunker. "If you have never let me help you dig that tunnel, I would've never learned how to dig and this place won't be here...and everyone won't have a place to stay. So, thank you King Peppy." He smiled at what I said. "And besides, I made a promise to you and my Grandma, that I'd watch over Poppy for as long as I can."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the chapter. This story is about to end. I was planning to end it the way the movie ended. Anyway, I have a new story in mind that would sort of continue this story, some elements of this and I 'll try to add some elements from other movies and from the story I wrote when I was in High School. Also, I have four other stories about Trolls in mind, I already made some drafts and some storylines. So, hope you liked this chapter. Have something in mind? Tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! Again, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. So, here's a new one of all of you. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the laptop and phone, that I used to make this story.**

* * *

I lay on the ground with my eyes closed. I could feel the grass and earth touch my skin. Have I been asleep for a while now? I'm not even sure. There is something that I need to do…something important, but I can't remember. Then, maybe it's not so important after all because I forgot about it. I felt the wind brush against my skin, calming every part of me. It feels great, I could just stay like this forever. Maybe I could sleep for a little more. I've never been this relaxed before, not even at home.

"Go away!" I heard a voice call from somewhere. I wanted to get up and investigate, but I needed to sleep a little more. "I said go away, Poppy!" Poppy? Was that voice pertaining to me? Why do I have to go away? Why is the voice sending me away?

"Branchy!" another voice called. She sounded very happy and excited. Wait, Branchy? Branch? I rose from the ground and scanned my surroundings. I know this part of the forest. I'm…home. It leads to the Troll Village. I rubbed the sleepiness off of my eyes and stood. "Let's see. The village is supposed to be…there! Make a left and go straight ahead."

I arrived at the clearing where the village is. Strange, something is different—no! Everything is different! I scanned the whole place and saw a fewer pods hanging overhead. Where are the other pods? Why does it look like the Trolls have just moved in to this place? Where's dad? "Did you see Rosiepuff's grandson?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah, the poor kid went grey. His grandma's been missing too." The other Troll replied. I felt pity to whoever that kid was. I hope he'd gain his colors back soon and find his grandma. I hope he doesn't end up sad and miserable like Branch. What if I go help him? Maybe a hug could cheer him up. Yeah, I could probably help him be happy again! I snapped out of my thoughts and looked for the two Trolls I've seen earlier.

They're gone. Everybody's gone! Where did they all suddenly go? "Hello? Everybody?" I called. To my dismay, no one responded. The village was deserted. I saw no sign of any Troll around. Where are they? Suddenly, I heard the bushes rustle. I turned and went to where the sound came from. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

The bushes rustled again as I went closer. I took a deep breath and gathered all the courage I have in me. What if it's one of those creatures Branch has been warning us all about aside from the Bergens? I circled the shrub and looked for whoever it is behind. "Please come out." I felt really nervous. The moment I reached the other side of the bush, a grey creature ran from it. Wait, that's a Troll. A little grey Troll! That's gotta be the child the Trolls from earlier were talking about.

"Hey! Wait!" I said while I chased him down the path that led to Branch's Bunker. Oh no, he'll surely yell at that poor kid. "Don't go there!" I said running as fast as my feet could.

He's gone. Where did he go? That's strange, where is Branch's bunker? Even Branch is not here, where is everybody? What is going on with this place? I need to talk with someone…anyone! Just to get things clear inside my head.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I heard a voice call from behind me. Finally! Someone to answer my questions. I turned and saw a purple Troll with mint green hair, wearing a cream dress and a red coat with pink hearts all over it. She's old, probably the same age as Dad.

"Yes! I'm fine. It's just that where is everybody?" I asked. "And have you seen a little grey Troll pass by? I need to talk to him."

"What Troll?" she asked with a confused look.

"I was running after this little grey Troll earlier. I heard that he just turned grey and I wanted to talk to him. Maybe I could cheer him up" I said.

"I didn't see anyone go this way. I'm sorry" she replied.

"Hmm, I hope he doesn't get into trouble. There's another grey Troll, who lives in this part of the forest, I just hope the little kid won't run into him." I sighed. I was hoping to help that kid, and now he's gone.

"Another Grey Troll?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, a grouchy Troll who loves to stay hidden inside his bunker." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why he is grouchy and grey all the time. I tried asking my Dad about him, but he won't tell me anything."

"Why do you want to know the reason why he's grouchy or even grey?" she asked.

I have no idea who this Troll is, but something inside tells me that I could trust her. Who knows maybe she could help me. "Well, how do I start. You see, I've known him since I was five, I think. So, I wanted to be friends with him because I wanted everyone to be my friend. I tried inviting him to my parties, all of them, but he'll always either throw my invitations away or crush it in front of me. Seriously, I worked hard for those invitations and made it special just for him and then—"

"You like him, don't you?" The place suddenly went warm. No, it's not the place…it's my cheeks. My cheeks are warm. Am I blushing?

"Of course not!" I quickly denied, but I could still feel my blood rushing inside me. I cleared my throat and started my story again, "So, as I was saying, there's this grouchy grey Troll, whom I don't like…well, I like him as a friend, and not in some other way, ugh! You get the point." I sighed. "The bottom line is…I want him to be happy like most Trolls are. I don't want him to be grey or miserable all his life. I just wish that I could talk to him more, I want him to know that he can trust me."

"Hmm. Sounds a lot like my grandson." Grandson? Is this Troll the missing grandma of the little grey Troll I've seen earlier.

"Grandson? Are you the little grey Troll's grandma?" I asked. "Quick, we must look for him!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I think I'm not his grandma. My only grandson's all grown up now." She gave me a weak smile. "And like that friend of yours, he's always sad and miserable. He won't sing or dance or even hug other Trolls. I shouldn't have left him."

Another sad Troll? I better make a list of all the Trolls in the Kingdom that are sad, so I could help them to be happy again. Right now, I've got three: Branch, the little grey Troll from earlier and her grandson. "Wait, why did you left him anyway?"

"How could I say this in a simple way?" She thought of something for a few minutes before she took a deep breath. "Sweatheart, there will come a time when you have to face the world on your own. That time came for him. So, whether I like it or not, I had no other choice. I had to leave him." She gave me a forced smile.

"But…isn't that a bit unfair?" I raised my brow. "I mean, why don't you just come back and help him get his happiness back, so he won't be sad and miserable anymore? And probably get him to sing again?"

"Easy as it may sound, but I can't." She sighed. I could feel her sadness, I don't even know why. Maybe because Branch and her grandson are somewhat in the same situation, so technically, we're in the same situation. She wants her grandson happy, and I want Branch to be happy…I want all Trolls to be happy. "Happiness is inside all of us. Sometimes, we just need someone to help us find it. But…I'm not the one that my grandson needs to help him find it."

"You're her family, why can't you be the one to help him?" I asked.

"There is someone else destined to help him, and that's not me." She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Like that friend of yours, it could be you who'd be able to help him. No one really knows. The world is a big place, sweetheart. One day, it may be all cupcakes and rainbows, then dark and gloomy the next. But always keep in mind that if it knocks you down, you just have to—"

"Get back up again!" I felt a sudden jolt in my chest. Everything went dark and I felt like I was being pulled somewhere with great force.

* * *

Great, Poppy was almost eaten by those spiders. I had to fend off those creatures first before I could even help her. The pan didn't work, have I used it the wrong way? Probably. Anyway, she's okay now…by okay, I meant bugging me again. It's good that she's well and safe. The moment I saw those spiders creeping slowly to her, I moved as fast as I could to save her. And when I saw her unconscious, I felt really scared. What if she didn't make it? How could I ever tell everyone that their princess died on her way to save her friends? Good thing that I've learned the things that are supposed to be done when a Troll loses consciousness.

 _Hey! I'm not giving up today_

 _There's nothing getting in my way_

She's been singing the same song for half an hour already. I thought after almost being lunch to those spiders she'd be smarter and stop being loud. She said that she sings when she's in a good mood. Why does she always have to be in a good mood!? She could attract another predator with what she's doing. I tried tricking her that there's a Bergen, so she'd stop talking; but I guess she's not so naïve after all. Well, at least, the scrapbooking's been taken care of. Her song was kinda catchy at first, as a matter of fact, I had to stop myself from humming the tune; however, after I while, I started to be annoyed with her song.

 _And if you knock, knock me over_

 _I will get back up again!_

After that last chorus, she fell silent. Was she done singing? I hope so. "Finally!" I said; although, I hate starting a conversation. However, she did not reply, so I looked back to see if she's still behind me. Apparently, she is, but she stopped walking and was just staring at her right. "Hey, Poppy. You okay?" she nodded. "Let's go, we better reach Bergen Town as fast as we can, so I could go back to my bunker…are you even listening to me?"

"Branch, look!" she said grabbing my hand. I felt tense at her touch all of a sudden. "Look at those flowers!" she said. I smiled at how excited she instantly became. She has that smile…that same smile when we were young, when she gets excited over her new discoveries. I snapped out of my reverie, before I do something foolish like hug her. Anyway, the view was indeed beautiful. A field of flowers that stretched over the far end of the horizon. A field of yellow, purple, blue and crimson under the orange and pink sky. The wind blew slowly, making the flowers sway to the direction it blows. The field looked like water flowing in unison and grace. The last time I saw a field this great was when King Peppy and I wandered around the forest after we finished digging the tunnel. Then that means…we're almost there. We're almost back to the place where I lost everything.

"Poppy, let's—" I said before realizing that she already ran to the flowers and indulged herself. She checked and marveled every single flower that she saw. Sniffing into each of them to get the aroma into her senses. She looked kinda cute. Poppy can't do anything without being cute. I smiled at how childish she was. For some odd reason, seeing her happy makes me…a bit happy. I hid my smile when she looked my way. I need to keep in mind that I have to stop myself from getting too close to her.

After this mission, I'd make sure that things will be back the way it's supposed to be. I'd avoid her, shut her off more because if I ever get close to her she could...she could end up like Grandma. By that time, she'd have her friends back—if they're lucky enough not to get eaten by the Bergens—and she could have all the parties and fun she wanted because no one would crash and ruin everything anymore. No one would crush and throw her invitations away anymore, and make her upset. For sure King Peppy would get everyone to move out of the village and look for a new one. A safer one, where the Bergens would never find the Troll Kingdom ever again. A place where there will be no grey Troll around, I'll make sure of that because…I'll stay behind.

"Poppy, we better get moving." I said to her. "The sun is almost setting, we need to find a place to set up a camp.

"Ooh, we're going camping? I love camping!" I rolled my eyes to her nonsense. "We're gonna start a campfire and sing campfire songs…and tell scary stories." She made an I think is supposed to be an evil laugh, but she failed…big time.

"Yes, we're gonna make a fire, but NO! We're not singing or do anything that you think is fun." I snapped. She rolled her eyes. "I saw that!"

We spent the next hour walking, searching for a place to stay for the night. The sun was almost behind the mountains when we saw a clearing in the forest where it was safe to stay. As usual, Poppy found the place a bit enchanting. I don't even know why. All I could see are some vines that hang from the trees. Some fireflies that flew around the place and I could also hear some crickets from the trees. I got no time to marvel at what she thinks is pretty. We need to start a fire before the darkness comes.

"I'll start the fire!" she said. Here we go again. I rolled my eyes and watched her as she grabbed two stones and started rubbing them together. I'd give her ten minutes before I show her how to start a fire, the right way. "Just a little more…and…we'll have a fire." I could see that she's starting to get tired, that's good because she'll fall asleep faster. "Maybe these rocks aren't for making fire." Finally, she gave up she threw the rocks aside and looked around, "Ahh! I know another way to start a fire!" What is she up to this time? She grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them together like the rocks. The ten minutes I gave her was almost over. As much as I want her to keep up and look silly, we need fire as soon as possible because the sun is almost nowhere to be seen.

"Poppy" I called. She took a quick glance at me before she returned her attention to the sticks. I groaned, why is she so stubborn? "Here, how about we try this?" I took the sticks away from her hands and tossed it aside. I dug a small hole and placed some dry grass and some bark in it. I took the flint and a piece of steel from by pocket and some char cloth from my bag. I placed the cloth over my tinder nest before I struck the metal on my flint. Sparks started to form from the friction between the two objects. I struck the flint a few more times until small embers started to form. I fanned the flames, so it will grow bigger. "And there, we have a nice roaring fire."

"I would've been able to start one if you just let me finish." She pouted. I smirked, she does look cute. I would surely miss her when they move to another village. I'd miss a lot of things about her. Her smile, her invitations, her voice. The next few days would probably be the last days that I'd see her because I have no plans on moving to another place with them. "Now that the fire's ready…we should set up our tents—"

"We don't have a tent" I said. I took a mat and a blanket from my bag and laid it over the ground. "Here take this sleeping bag and knock yourself out. Just be up first thing in the morning."

"But we haven't sing any campfire songs yet, and haven't told any scary stories too!" she said.

"This is not a camping trip, okay? Now go to sleep!" I said.

"But I haven't even eaten dinner yet. You could at least give me some food!" Oh right, food! She's probably starving after a whole day of walking. I, myself felt kinda hungry too. Is this what happens when I get too caught up with her? I sighed and took my bag.

"Here, it's all that there is left in my bunker." I handed her share of food and the two of us ate in silence.

"Thanks…and uh, sorry about the mess in your bunker. I'd help you clean when we get back home." She broke the silence.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather do things myself." I grumbled. I'd stick to the plan. I must not get too close to her.

"But—" she tried to say, but I cut her off in an instant. "Fine…"

I finished my food and fixed my things. After that, I took some of the sticks I gathered earlier and tossed it in the fire. Suddenly, I heard the sound of strings being plucked. She brought a guitar?

"After a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice campfire song." She strummed her guitar a bit more. I looked at her with great exasperation. "I call this one the Campfire Song Song"

 _Let's gather around the campfire_

 _And sing our campfire song_

 _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

 _But it'll help if you just sing along_

She sat next to me and stated nudging my side. When will her good mood be over?

 _Bum Bum Bum..._

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

 _But it'll help if you just sing along_

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

 _Branch!_

I raised my brow. I won't sing, not on your life.

 _Good!_

 _It'll help_

 _It'll help_

 _If you just sing along!_

 _O Yea!_

I had to cover her mouth before she gets any louder. Her noise would surely get the both of us into a lot of trouble. "Uhm, Branch" she said. I looked at her and realized that I was kinda hugging her. One of my arms is around her while the other is firmly holding unto her arm. I immediately let go of her upon realization. The place became uncomfortable all of a sudden. Is it too hot in here?

"I, uh, better go get some more firewood. You better go get some sleep." I said. I left my spot and looked for some sticks to feed the fire. That was so reckless of me! _Stick to the plan!_ I told myself. Be grumpier! I grabbed a bunch of dried wood before I headed back to the camp. I tossed a few on the fire again to make it burn brighter. Poppy's already settled in the sleeping bag I gave her, so I went to my mat and laid down.

"Good night, Cooper. Good night, Smidge. Good night, Fuzzbert. Good night, Satin. Good night, Chenille…" I heard her talk again. Saying good night to a frame with her friends' pictures. "Good night, Biggie. Good night, DJ. Good night, Guy Diamond…" Is she done yet? "Good night, Creek. Boop." And that just made my blood boil inside me.

"And good night, Poppy!" I said.

 _Stars shining bright above you…_

Really? Seriously? More singing? She said singing helps her relax. I thought she only sings when she's in a good mood? Oh yeah, she sings all the time! I don't like singing as well as relaxing. That's the way I am and I like it. I also like a little silence. I thought she'd finally leave me be after what I did. I need to shut her off as hard as I could, so she'd choose to stay away from me. It's for her own good. I hear her strumming her guitar again. Another campfire song?

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence_

"May I?" I asked. She handed me her guitar and I smiled at her. I tossed it in the fire, immediately before I laid on the ground. I heard her sigh before I she settled herself up back to her sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Look at that kid. He's grey" a Troll said

"Whatever happened to him?" another asked. All the Trolls whispered and talked about the little grey Troll sitting over the rock at the outskirts of the new Troll Village. The boy tried to ignore them, but their whispers started to grow louder. Their voices echoed inside his head making him squeeze his eyes shut and cover his ears. If only his grandma was there to help him, to protect him. She's the only one who'd understand, but she's gone...all because of him.

"Branchy!" he heard a little voice call in front of him. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. She made him feel relaxed. Like his Grandma, she made him feel safe. The little pink Troll hugged him and everything went bright and beautiful again. All his fears were washed away when she ran to him and held him in a tight embrace. "It's okay Branch. It's just a bad dream" she said.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I added the Campfire Song Song from Spongebob Squarepants. I don't know, my cousins were watching the episode when I was writing this chapter, and since the it's in the campfire scene, might as well add it to the story. Also, I've reviewed the story line I made before I wrote this, and it turns out that the next chapter would be the last chapter, but I'm planning to add another character's dream or nightmare. So, I hope you liked this one. Got something in mind? Please do tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a short chapter to show the dream of the purple Troll. We're only a few inches away from the end of the story. Thanks for everything! So, without any further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing...as always.**

* * *

What have I done? Why did I turn my back against my friends? I sold 'em out for what? For myself. Because I didn't want to die, Poppy must've hated me by now. Not only her, but every Troll I'll ever know will hate me. They'll all hate me for what I've done, not only to Poppy and our friends…but also for what is about to happen to them soon. I sat inside the dark bag where the Bergen they called Chef placed me. I meditated, I needed to uproot the cause of my distress before it grows big. I ventured through the astral plane and watched all my memories flash inside my head like a dream. I started with when we were young, the time where it all began.

You see, I was never the cool, calm and wise Troll like what most Trolls believed. It was a mere façade, a mask that I never wanted to take off. Because if I do others will see how insecure I was. Most of my friends believe that all things are running smoothly inside my head, but no…it never did. My heart is filled with fear. Fear that even my meditations can't take away, so I played my game. A game of pretention and deceit. A game that only I knew how to play.

I've always known that Branch was never grey when we were young. Sometimes, I wonder why most Trolls believed that he was born with such colors. He used to have this awesome color…blue…like the sky. And his hair is the deepest shade of cobalt. I envied his colors. I mean, what am I? A purple Troll with turquoise and blue hair! I never liked the colors I have…how could I? I never saw beauty in my outer being.

"Branchy!" I heard someone call. Ah, there's the Troll I've been longing to see. She's the reason why I became the way I am today…Poppy. Don't get me wrong, I was never mad at her; in fact, I love her…I always did. However, there is one tiny problem, she pays attention to only one Troll among all of her friends, that's not me, but Branch. She adores him very much, like he's the best Troll that has ever existed. Like I never existed. Sometimes, I'd watch them play, imagining that I was the one with her. Why does the King have to entrust his child to Branch's Grandma anyway? Cybil could take care of a child too. I sighed.

Seeing this again, somehow, relived the pain that I've been suppressing for a very long time. Why am I hurt anyway? Maybe because she calls him with that special nickname she had for him. She never gave her other friends nicknames, not even me. Only Branch. She'd always run to him first and give him the tightest hugs. She'd always choose to be in his team everytime we play. She'd always hold his hand everytime we walk over the branches of the Troll Tree when we were kids. I'm hurt maybe…maybe because I wished I could be Branch.

Each day that passed made me grew even more jealous of the blue Troll. I wanted to show them, especially Poppy, that I'm way better than him. So, I trained hard, meditated almost day and night to prove them my point. Funny, I've endured great pain and suffering just to impress a child who was merely a year old. I don't even know if she was aware of the things that were happening around her. I never thought of that back then. All that I could think of was how I could get her to like me more.

"Poppy and Branch are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the other kids chanted. I never took part to that silliness. How could I? I would never pretend to be fine with such thing. Because I never was. I would just watch over them from a distance and think of a great way to steal the moment, to get the attention…and make it mine. I'd always prefer a lightning bug to hold me by my hair and transport me to their location. I'd have an instant spotlight with those creatures around.

Whenever I arrive, I'd always act cool and calm…and speak words of wisdom. All the other kids would be overjoyed to see me. Except two. I could always tell that Branch doesn't like my presence, as if it bothered me in any other way. However, Poppy has never showered me the same attention the other kids did. Even when I arrive, she'd just ignore me and hold unto the blue Troll.

When a Bergen came one time when we were playing Hide 'n Seek, Poppy chose to stay by his side. Branch has always acted like a leader to us, I wanted to be that guy. To be the one in charge and not the one following his orders. So, I acted the same way he does. I tried to be assertive and tried to be a leader in my own way. I was not being myself, I know. The moment the Bergen left, I tried to act as the leader and take the spotlight from him. I acted strong and brave because he is. "We better go back home. They're probably worrying about us." When he commanded, everyone listened to him…but when I did, it was as if they never heard a single word I've said. I envied him more.

On the day of Poppy's first birthday, I made sure that I'd bring her a very unique gift. A gift that would surely knock even Branch's gift off. She'd surely like me for my gift, but when Branch arrived…she immediately hugged him tight and clung onto him. The party went by with the princess only holding his hand. She'd only let go if her father would lift her unto his arms. I noticed one thing that night…King Peppy always hands the princess to Branch and not to any other Troll. What does Branch have that I don't? Even the King likes him, what about me? I moved out of that memory and proceeded to the next one as it became too painful in my chest. Let's see, how about this memory?

"Branch!" I heard his Grandma call. I saw everything that day…when the Bergen took his Grandma. I decided not to help them because I wanted him out of our lives. I was wrong though, the Bergen took his Grandma, but not him. I saw him fall, but I dared not to help him. I kinda thought that he was gone because I haven't seen him for days after the incident. I felt guilty all of a sudden. Why did I wish something bad to happen to him?

Cybil has always told me about "Karma". She told me that whatever we do to others will go back to us. I wished something bad happen to Branch, and that probably triggered the wheel to move…so something bad happened to me after. Chef, whom I didn't know when I was young, took me from the Tree and placed me in a cage. I thought that I will never ever get back home again, so I prayed and meditated. Luckily, King Peppy arrived just in time, before the other Bergen chef could cook me. Maybe…that's the reason why it was so easy for me to betray them. Because…I was afraid. The moment I entered the King's mouth, I felt the same fear I felt that day. The only difference is that no one would save me from the Bergen's mouth except myself.

After moving out of Bergen Town, I promised myself that I won't be resentful anymore. That I won't envy anyone anymore. I thought Branch was gone, so I no longer have any competition to Poppy's attention. I was wrong…I was dead wrong, Branch was alive. I saw him one day, while me, Poppy and the others were playing on the outskirts of the village. Poppy shouldn't see him, I can't risk on losing her and everyone else's attention, but it was too late. Little Poppy saw him and went after him, giving him the tightest hug I've ever seen. However, a slight turn of events took place that day. You see, instead of letting her hug him…he pushed her away. I don't understand why he was suddenly cruel and distant to her. But—But that could be my chance…the chance that I've waited for a long time. A chance that I won't let slip away from my grasp.

Branch turned grey and would not want any interaction with other Trolls like Poppy. So, I made sure that Poppy and I would be friends and that she'd forget about Branch, by forget, I meant totally. I succeeded. We became close, closer than I imagined, but still something was not quite right. She was giving the same attention to all her friends! I want her attention towards me to be special, just like the way she used to give Branch. I felt jealousy take over me again, but at least the blue Troll was no longer with us anymore. She won't give so much attention to him anymore…or so I thought.

When Poppy learned how to throw a party, she made an invitation, lots of them. It all looked the same, my invitation, Suki's, Satin and Chenille's, Guy Diamond's, all of us received identical invitations. Anyway, that's the time she saw Branch again after a very long time. I thought she'd remember. That seeing him again would remind her how close they were when we were younger, but to my relief she did not. She handed an invitation to the grey Troll, but he threw it away and yelled at her. I felt so much anger towards Branch that day. She made Poppy really upset, but somehow, I'm glad that he did because that'd send her away from him more. I was wrong.

I thought she'd give up on him after their first encounter after a very long time. However, each party that she'd throw she'd always give out identical invitations…save for one, Branch's invitation. She'd always make his invitation extra special, unlike mine, which looked exactly like the other invitations she made. I felt inferior to Branch again. For the next years, she made sure that his invitations were different from the rest. She'd make it unique. Even though he'd shut her off and yell at her, she never gave up on him. And now, seeing her with him inside that cold metal cage brought back so much pain in me. Maybe that's the root of my distress? Because I loved her. I spent most of my life impressing her, but I allowed fear to take control of my decisions. Now, Poppy hates me, everyone would hate me. What I did to her and the kingdom was wrong, and I could never think of any good explanation for that. At least, they'd die with a clear conscience, unlike me…

"We're here" I heard the Bergens say followed by the sound of the zipper of the bag where the Bergen Chef placed me. "Do your thing now, get us the Trolls. And don't you dare try betraying us". I nodded slowly and reached for Poppy's cowbell. I chose this destiny for myself, and I must stand by the decision that I made. Forgive me...

* * *

 **A/N: I've always seen Creek as an attention-seeking Troll, I don't know. He just sort of reminded me of my classmate from 5th grade. Ugh. Anyway, I also got some inspiration from one of my friends who was studying psychology. I read some of his books about some disorders and got some ideas working in my head instantly. So, hope you like it! I'll stick to my sched. and update the final chapter maybe tomorrow or the next day. So thanks again for reading this story. Got something in mind? Tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The Final Chapter! Thanks for being a part of this story. I'd cut the talking for now and continue waaay down below. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The story ended and I acquired nothing!**

* * *

That no good Creek has betrayed us! I should've seen that from the start...well, I kinda always did, I never trusted that Troll. Poppy should've never stopped me from strangling him! But it was very satisfying to watch when it was her turn to strangle him, if only her friends didn't do anything to stop her. I glanced at her, she's sulking at the other side of the pot where the Bergens placed us. Seeing her upset made me upset as well. Wait, is she upset because Creek sold us out? I should've known. She adores him, pretty much…like the way she used to adore me. But even if that's the case, I wanted to run to her, hug her and cheer her up, but…I can't. My heart may say go for it, but my mind would always give me a million reasons to distance myself from her. How could I still think of that now, now that we're one step closer to our end? Soon, the other Trolls will be placed inside this pot as well, with us. Creek would bring the Bergens to the old village, as if selling us out isn't enough, he'd betray the whole Kingdom too! I swear, when I get my hands on that purple traitor, I will strangle him 'til there's no more air left inside his lungs.

But even though there's obviously no light in this dark situation, I felt that…after everything that has happened today, I felt…I felt happy again. Helping that Bergen, Bridget, go on a date with the King was really fun. It sent that old wavy sensation in my bones, that I last felt when I was young. However, I also realized that I might have allowed Poppy to see right through me, to pass through the barriers I've place to keep her away. I accidentally told her the truth on why I don't sing. I told her about my Grandma…I told her everything. I was expecting her to leave me be, but instead…she hugged me tight. She held me in an embrace that somehow eased the pain inside me. I wanted to return that hug, but again, my fears overruled the thought. If only I knew that that hug would probably be the last time she'd be able to hug me…then I should've given her the tightest embrace that I could. After that momentary hug with her and her friends, I felt as if the burden that I was carrying for a very long time vanished. A single hug from them was able to drive away the weight that I've been carrying the whole time.

 _Your eyes, they're like two pools, so deep_

 _I fear, if I dive in…I might never come up for air_

 _And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous_

 _And refuses to come out from behind the clouds_

 _Knowing it cannot shine half as bright_

Was I looking at her the whole time I was reciting those lines from one of the poems I wrote? How could I not? She's the reason why I wrote the whole thing. At that moment, I felt the whole world stop. No Bergens, no Trolls…just the two of us. Me looking at her, saying the things my heart would want me to say, and her listening to ever word that came out of my lips. I felt great courage to tell her how I loved her eyes and how afraid I was to look at them whenever the two of us are having a conversation. It's difficult to argue with someone who have eyes like hers. How I liked her smile, her ever beautiful smile that I loved since we were young. She smiled at me, and I accidentally smiled back. I looked away as soon as I caught myself. _Stick to the plan!_ I told myself one more time.

However, things never went as planned after that. You see, after the Bergens ate pizza, the two went roller-skating. I disagreed with the idea, we might get caught! And I was right. When Bridget got so caught up with the King, she forgot that we're still on top of her head. She went too fast, that it sent all of us flying away. I immediately grabbed the closest hand that I could reach…to my surprise, it was Poppy's. I froze like I always do whenever she touches my hand. She pulled unto me, so her friends and I could go back on top of the Bergen's head. I fell straight into her arms, and that felt awkward. I should be the one carrying her in my arms, not the other way around. Well, it's not that I wanted to carry her in my arms.

"Up Top! Too Slow!" Was I playing too reckless? I guess, I've totally forgot about the plan. I got so distracted with the happiness I felt inside me. It was as if the child in me wanted to come out and play with Poppy like we used to when we were kids. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt alive. I felt safe…I felt happy. Could…could this mean that, Poppy is the only one I needed to make me happy? Why am I still asking myself if she is? She has always been. With the little things she does, like her singing, her invitations and all the silliness that she has in mind…all of it made me smile. That nightmare I had last night, she was there. She made me feel safe and she calmed the storm inside my head. She has been and will always be the source of my happiness. That's a good reason to be with her, but at the same time it's also the best reason to stay away from her. I don't want her to end up like my Grandma…

"Branch!" she called as she stretched her hair towards me. I acted immediately and whipped my hair to catch her. The moment our hairs intertwined, a sudden wave flowed inside my body. It was like electricity that somehow sparked something inside my chest. I shrugged it away for moment and pulled her back to safety. What was that feeling I felt when our hairs touched? Did she feel it too? I guess…I guess I'll never know. Maybe we'll die not knowing what that feeling meant, as we may never see the light of dawn ever again. I guess I should tell her how I feel now, so the questions in my head might get answered even before we face death. But I'm afraid…I am so afraid…

* * *

I failed. I failed as a princess. I should've listened to Branch and returned to the Troll Village without Creek. He's my friend…our friend, but he chose to sell us out. Earlier this morning, I thought everything would be fine. That everything will end up like the way I hoped it would. I finally knew the reason why Branch was grey, and why he won't sing…why he was sad all the time. He lost his Grandma and he blamed himself for the lost. Somehow, there is a similar scenario, that popped into my head when he told me the truth. I just can't remember. For the first time, he allowed me to hug him without pushing me away. Yes, it was only for a short while, but that's a good start. Usually, he won't even let me get near him, but he just stood there and let me wrap my arms around him. I hugged him once, when he was asleep, but other than that I have never hugged him like I did earlier, and he's awake! I felt so much longing when I was finally able to hold him in an embrace, as if it's one of the things I've wanted for a long time. I felt a lot of emotions run inside my chest when he let me hug him, even for a short while.

I glanced at him…is he watching over me? I cannot say, the pot we were in is too dark to see if he's even looking at me. That reminds me of the way he looked at me earlier, when he recited a what I think is a verse from a poem. I felt sparks burst inside my chest and butterflies filled the insides of my stomach. Why was he looking at me? Were those lines meant for me? Do I really make the sun jealous with my smile? Does he even think that I have a beautiful smile? I smiled at him and he smiled back, but instantly looked away. What is he hiding inside his head?

I wonder how the other Trolls are doing. The Bergens are on their way to the Troll Village with Creek…that traitor. How could he do such thing? We risked a lot of things just to save him from the Bergen King's brooch. I even jumped off the roller skate we were on just to catch him. Luckily, Branch was able to catch me when I called for him. When our hairs intertwined when he reached for me…I felt a weird sensation flow in my body. It was as if we were bound by a stronger connection other than our hairs. I used to get my hair intertwined with other Trolls before, when we were playing back at the village; however, when I did the same thing to Branch, I felt electricity flow inside my bones, my veins, my whole being. Did he feel the same thing? Or was it just me?

I could ask him right now, but I think it would be too inappropriate for me to do so. Especially, in the situation we are in. Is it even right to tell him what I feel? That somehow, even if he's grumpy and yells at me all the time, I…I like him, no…I love him. I don't know how or when I started to feel it; maybe it was that day, when I handed him the first invitation for the first party I threw in the village, I felt a strong connection between the two of us, as if I've known him long before that day. And my dreams about him, that I have almost every night, what did those visions meant? I guess I'll never know. I'll die not knowing the truth.

At least, I get to see a glimpse of him being happy even for just a short moment. I just wish that I could've seen that happiness more. I want to drive anything that keeps him from being happy away. I want to help him heal the wounds that he has deep inside his heart. I want to tell him that I can be a friend to him, that he could tell me everything that hurts and scares him. However, we might both die…with me not telling him what I'm not saying. I thought the invitations I made specially for him would make him closer to me, but it never did. He could've just kept them instead of throwing them away or crushing them. Why does he always push me away? Aside from his Grandma's death, there's gotta be a reason why he chose to push all of us away. He could at least tell me before the Bergens eat us.

If only I did not trust Creek and tried to save him. If only I listened to Branch when he said that the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. Me and my friends and the whole Kingdom won't be in this huge mess. I held my legs closer to my chest. Only a miracle could save us now, and I see no sign of it. We're doomed because of me.

* * *

"Branch" I heard a familiar voice call. "Branch. Branch, get up!"

"Grandma?" I opened my eyes and saw the face that I've longed to see for a very long time. "Grandma!" I sat up and threw my arms around her and held her in a very tight embrace. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I tightened the hug. I've missed her so much.

"There, there" she said while rubbing little circles on my back. "Don't cry. Grandma's here" she said soothingly. I let go of her, so I could see her face. It was her, it was really her! "How about I get you some cupcakes and some blueberry juice?" she offered. I nodded excitedly before we stood. I've always loved her cupcakes and the fresh blueberry juice she makes. I held her hand as we walked down a path—a very scenic path. We were in the middle of a beautiful field of flowers. Roses, tulips, sunflowers, lilies, daffodils…name it! It's everywhere! But I felt as if one flower was missing. What could that flower be? How could I even say that one flower is missing? I shrugged the thought away. Anyway, there were butterflies flying around too, in all different colors! Grandma took me under the single Tree, that grew in the middle of the field. The leaves completely covered the ground where we stood from the rays of the sun, but not too much as to allow a few to pass through and give off some luminance.

"Have a seat" Grandma said. I pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat down. "Wait here, while I fetch up the cupcakes and juice" I nodded. I looked around. It was silent, but not an eerie kind of silent. A relaxing one, where I could only hear the sound the wind would make as it blows, as well as the rustling sound that the leaves would make. The flowers around the Tree swayed like water with such grace. I admired the beauty that surrounded me, that was until I saw a single flower growing under the shade of the tree. It seems to be dying. What flower is that anyway? I stood and approached it to have a closer look. Despite its colors, I could say that it used to be crimson. Maybe being under the shade of the tree for a very long time deprived it of all the sunlight it needed to survive. I felt sad all of a sudden. I should do something like move it to another place, where it could grow and get all the sunshine it needed.

"Branch, snacks are ready!" I heard Grandma call. I quickly ran back to the table and sat down. "I've also got you some cookies." She placed a huge tray on the table with plates and a huge pitcher with a dark blue liquid inside. I took a cupcake and placed it inside my mouth, and savored the sweet flavors that touched every taste bud that I have on my tongue. "Chew your food slowly." I did as my Grandma told and ate slowly.

"Your cupcakes are the best!" I said.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full" she chuckled.

"Sorry" I said with a smile. I grabbed another cupcake and then a cookie. I ate the sweet treats laid down in front of me like a little child, who just got rewarded for being good.

"Branch, take a breath. You'd choke on what you're doing! Here, drink." Grandma handed me a cup of juice and chuckled. Was I eating too much? I guess so. Her cupcakes and cookies, just tasted so good that I can't help myself. It kinda reminded me of someone else's cupcakes and cookies…no! There is no one else who could beat Grandma's cupcakes and cookies!

I looked around again and noticed the flower from earlier, it looked worse than it did a few minutes ago. It's not supposed to wilt that fast! "Grandma, look at that flower over there. It's not getting enough sunlight. It's dying!" I said.

"That's funny. That flower used to get enough sunlight." She frowned and looked carefully at the flower, that was not so distant from where we sat. "It used to shine the brightest in the whole field. I wonder why it suddenly turned like that."

"Maybe because the shade was covering it too much? The leaves were depriving it of all the sunlight it needs. Flowers like that need a lot of sunshine!"

"Branch?" Grandma suddenly said. "Will you stay here with me forever?" I looked at her quite confused.

"What do you mean Grandma?" I asked.

"Just answer my question. Will you stay here with me, forever?" she asked again. Why is she asking if I'd stay with her? She's the only family I have, of course, I'd stay with her.

"Yes, I'd stay here with you Grandma" I replied. She smiled at me and stood. She walked on my side of the table and kissed my forehead. I looked back at the flower, still feeling distressed as to how it looked.

"How about I show you around?" Grandma asked.

"Sure" I said. We spent the hours that followed walking around the field of flowers and admiring the beauty of nature. But despite of all the beautiful flowers around us…I still have this strange feeling inside me concerning the wilting flower under the shade. I tried telling Grandma again, but everytime I speak of it, she'd pull me into a different spot in the field. She also showed me her house inside the Tree. It's just a simple house with a living room and some pieces of furniture like a couch, some shelves with books and small table at the center. There's also a kitchen inside that smelled really great and a door that I think leads to a bathroom. There's a set of stairs that led to the upper level of the house, which she showed me as well. On the second floor, there were two doors. One of which led to her room. It has a bed and a shelf with books, a closet, there's also a desk and a nightstand. It's just an average room with all the things she would need.

"What's this other room for, Grandma?" I asked.

"That would be your room, sweetheart." She turned the knob and showed me inside my new room. Just like her room, there's a bed, a closet, a shelf, a desk and a small nightstand. A simple room, just like the way I like it. "How about you get some sleep?"

But I don't feel tired yet. Besides, the sun is still up, why do I have to sleep so early? I tried to protest, but she insisted that I should sleep. That's strange. She tucked me in, and kissed my forehead.

 _Why are there so many songs about rainbows?_

 _And what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions_

 _And rainbows have nothing to hide_

 _So, we've been told and some choose to believe it_

 _I know they're wrong wait and see_

 _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers and me._

She was singing me a lullaby, the same lullaby she used to sing to get me to sleep, but like what I've said, I don't wanna go to sleep. She kissed my forehead one more time and left me in my room. I had to fake my sleep, so she'd leave. She's starting to act really weird. I rose from my bed and checked the room. I scanned the books. "Hmm, nothing interesting." I looked outside the window. I'm starting to get bored with the same view that I've been seeing for hours now. At first, it was pretty, but I guess I just got used to it already. I looked around trying to find something interesting, until something captured my attention. The flower! It's—it's almost dead! I opened the window and hopped outside the room.

I ran as fast as I could to the dying little flower. No! Don't die! Its petals were mostly grey and dead. Its thin stalk looked like it would snap at any moment. I could no longer see the crimson colors it used to have. I must do something fast! I can't transfer the flower, it's roots are probably too weak to handle any movement, that would just speed up everything. I looked around trying to find a better solution. "The shades are blocking the sun" I thought, so I quickly ran for the Tree. I used my hair to climb up its branches, just right on top of the spot where the flower is. Using all the strength that I have, I tried breaking all the branches where the leaves that were shading the flower grew. It's not so difficult to do, the branches were quite young, so breaking them is quite easy. "Hang in there…just a few more branches!" I said. I think my idea is working since I could see the rays of the sun start to reach the flower. I moved to a higher level and started breaking the branches that grew right above same spot. The small patch of sunlight grew big until the flower was surrounded entirely by light. I descended down from the Tree to check on it.

"No!" Despite my efforts, the flower didn't seem look any different. No, this flower must not die! I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I watched it succumb to death.

"Branch?" I heard my Grandma call. "Branch, why are you crying?"

"It's gone" I sniffled. "The poppy's gone!" Poppy? The flower is called poppy! It's also the flower that I think was missing from the field! Poppy? The name reminded me of someone.

"Do you really love that flower?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Then tell the flower how important it is to you. Show the flower that it should not give up on life. That you'd be there, always."

"I don't understand." I said. What does it have to do with saving the poor little blossom? Grandma didn't reply, but she gave me a smile. She approached the flower and ran her fingers on its petals. Surprisingly, the petals began to emit a faint glow until slowly light engulfed it. The glow didn't last that long, but when it disappeared the grey petals turned to crimson. I stared at it with my eyes wide open before I looked at her with astonishment. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Branch, sometimes, what we think as the best solution to the problem is not actually what solves it. You thought that giving the flower all the sunshine it needed was enough to fix things up, you thought that by taking the branches away, you could save the poppy…that with the branches out of the way, the poppy would have all the sunlight it needed to survive...but no." She cupped my cheek and wiped the tears off my face. "You must let the flower feel what you wanted it to feel. You need to show it how to live again. You must give it a reason not to give up."

I looked at the little flower as it slowly swayed with the breeze. Make it feel what I wanted it to feel? Give it a reason not to give up? I can't see any sense to that, but something inside tells me that it has a deeper meaning…that I must dig further to understand. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Then, I guess you could help her now." I looked at her quite confused. The whole place around us changed. The flowers disappeared as well as the Tree. We were transported inside a dark room that resembles a giant pot. I looked around and saw a gloomy pink Troll sitting on the spot where the poppy is supposed to be.

"Poppy?" I muttered. Why is she sad? What happened? Oh, that's right, Creek betrayed us and the whole Kingdom. That no good traitor sold us out to the Bergens! ANd now we're about to get eaten. She blames herself for everything that's why she's sad.

"Branch, it's time." I looked back at Grandma. "It's time for you to let go of all the things that restrains you. Sending her away is not the best solution, as you thought it was. It's not a bad thing to tell her everything. About your fears, pain and all the things that are running inside your head. To tell her how important she is to you. You've known her since you two were young, and I know that you've loved her ever since. You don't want her hurt, but Branch, she will always get hurt...she is now."

"Grandma…" I whispered.

"Branch, she needs you now. Show her that you're there for her. Show her that she should not be discouraged even though the situation makes it hard to take courage. She's taken all that she could bear, so help her ease the burden on her shoulders." She looked at me straight in the eyes and placed her hands on my arms. "Tell her you love her. Tell her not to be afraid, but also keep in mind that you should show her." She pointed on my chest to where my heart is.

"But, what if she doesn't love me back?" I walked away from her.

"Then see for yourself." She placed a hand on my shoulder and brought me to a different place. I saw Poppy on a desk, cutting some forms and letters from felt before sticking them to a card. She looked young, her hair is shorter and she looked a bit smaller.

"There!" she said when she finished the card. She marveled at her work before placing it on top of her desk. "I hope Branch would like this one." I walked behind her and checked the card she made. It's the one she sent me for her slumber party when she was ten! "Ooh please, please make Branch like this! Because if he doesn't…" she sounded a bit sad. "Then I'll have to think of more parties to throw! Until that old grump gives up and join us in having fun!" I smiled. That's the first card I crushed in front of her, I never knew how much she worked hard for that card. She cried that day, I remember. I felt hate towards myself. Maybe if I finally have the courage...I'd tell her...no, I'd show her that I've kept all of her invitations inside my bunker.

The vision changed into a new one, where she was having picnic with her friends. "Poppy, why do you look sad? Are you still waiting for Branch to show up?" Biggie asked. Her friends said that she should quit hoping that I'd come because..."He never shows up in any of your parties or even picnics" Satin said. She didn't say a word. She just gave a weak smile to Biggie and all her other friends. I remember, that was the picnic she begged me to join in. I kinda told her that I'd come, just so she'd leave me alone. She gave me the biggest smile that day, but when I chose not to show up…it made her really upset. She was supposed to be happy, but I made her upset…and I think I always did with me always shutting her off.

The vision went dark again, I was being transported to a new one. "To whom are those cupcakes for, Poppy?" Creek asked. Ooh, I remember how much I wanna strangle him. Seeing him again made me think if he succeeded in bringing the Bergens to the Troll Village.

"They're for Branch!" Poppy yelled. Their music is so loud, I could barely hear them. Is this what it feels like to be in one of her parties? No wonder why my walls vibrate when they're having a party. I rolled my eyes.

"Branch? I thought you said he threw your invitation away?" the purple Troll asked.

"Yup, but he never said that he doesn't want a cupcake." I smiled. That was the night she went into my bunker and left some cupcakes on my front door. I remember now, her cupcakes remind me of Grandma's! It was her birthday and she was supposed to be having fun, but she still took time to think of me.

The vision shifted once more until I was brought to the one where we went camping, err, no! It was not a camping trip! It was the night before we reached Bergen Town. I was tossing and turning. I guess I was having a nightmare that night. "It's okay, Branch. It's just a bad dream." My eyes widened as she held me in a tight embrace. I clung onto Poppy as if my life depended on her. That was the nightmare where I heard the other Trolls talking about me being grey. When their whispers turned into deafening voices inside my head, she called my name. I saw her eyes and felt that all the darkness inside me disappeared. I thought her presence was just a dream. I never knew that she hugged me that night and stayed by my side to calm me in case I have another nightmare. No wonder why I woke up with her next to me that morning. When I asked her why, she just said that she heard some noise from the forest that scared her, so she moved closer. Funny little Troll.

"Now, do you see?" I heard Grandma's voice ask. I was transported back to the giant Tree, whom I now realize as the Troll Tree. "She loves you. She may not remember that you used to be friends, but she loves you, she cares for you. And I know that you feel the same way too. Branch, she's on the verge of being grey now, and you're the only one who could save her."

"But how? How could I save her? I wasn't even able to save you!" I said. As if saying that I love her would instantly poof us out of Bergen Town.

"Branch, stop blaming yourself for my fate. I died because I chose to save you." She held my face and looked at me with deep compassion. "Nothing beats the feeling of being able to help the people you love. Save her, Branch. Save your friends and the whole Kingdom."

"But like I told you, I don't know how. I don't know what to say or how to say the right words to her. I'm not even happy. How could I make someone happy, if I'm not even happy myself" I said.

"Branch, happiness is inside of all of us. Sometimes, we just need someone to help us find it. You don't have to use your mind all the time. Open up your heart and let the music your heart sings take control." She placed her hand over my chest again to where my heart is.

"I have no idea how could that help us with our problem with the Bergens." I crossed my arms and looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes. Am I being too rational?

"You don't have to worry about anything. Just believe in yourself and trust what your heart tells you. Save her, Branch. Save all the Trolls that you love." She started to vanish as well as everything around us. I'm waking up soon. The dreams…no, the nightmares I have must end. For years, I've locked myself in fear. For years, I've denied the truth that my heart wants to say. I must end it all now. I will change this nightmare and turn it into a dream, a beautiful one. This time I will no longer be afraid. I have no idea how telling Poppy how I feel could help, but I need to convince her to never lose hope, to take courage because…because I love her. I woke up to the sound of Trolls falling from above.

"Poppy?" I heard King Peppy say. "Poppy! Oh, thank goodness you're all right." He ran to her and gave his daughter the tightest hug he could give. However, something's different with Poppy.

"I'm doing great. I got everybody I love thrown in a pot. Thanks for asking." She sounded...she sounded just like me! No.

"Poppy? Are you being...sarcastic?" Biggie asked.

"Yes!" I was right. She became just like me...sarcastic.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Smidge say after everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought I could save you. All I wanted to do was keep everyone safe, like you did, Dad. But I couldn't..." she said. Somehow, she reminded me of the little poppy from my dream. Maybe because she is that flower.

"Poppy." I said

"I let everyone down." I could say that she is about to cry. I need to do something fast.

"But, Poppy..." I said again

"You were right' Branch. The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows." Why did I even say that to her? That's what I wanted her to realize before all of us got into this mess, but seeing her accept the cold reality broke my heart into tiny bits. I did this to her...all because I wanted her to stay away from me. Because I thought that sending her away would keep her safe...

"Poppy..." She sat at the center of the pot and slowly the dreaded color that I have began to engulf her hair...then her face...until there was no more of the real color she has. Everyone saw what happened, and they all turned grey as well. I noticed that I was the only one with a hint of hue left on my skin. Does that mean...does that mean that I still have hope? What can my hope do? Poppy's the only one they hold on to, not me. How could the tiny spark of hope in my heart help everyone?

I looked at Poppy...I've never seen her so sad and low. I never wanted to see her like this, I don't want her to be like me. Grandma, what should I do? _"You must let the flower feel what you wanted it to feel. You need to show it how to live again. You must give it a reason not to give up."_ I remembered what she said in my dream. "Branch, stop being too rational" I told myself.

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

Is this what Grandma was pertaining to when she said that I should let the music in my heart take control of me? Makes sense/ She wanted me to sing again as much as I want to be Poppy's friend again, I want to be the Troll she'd run to when the world seems to crumble around her because I care for her too much. I will not use my mind for once, I will use my heart this time. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to be her source of hope on the darkest time of her life. I don't want her to give up.

 _Oh' I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _The darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

Not even a hug? But she loves hugs and her smile. I want to see her smile again. The smile that I've always loved.

 _Show me a smile then_

 _don't be unhappy,_

 _can't remember when_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all_

 _you can bear_

 _Just call me up_

 _'Cause I will always be there_

It's fun to let myself break lose from the shackles I've placed myself in. I think I may have acted a bit silly, but I made her smile. I looked at her straight in the eye because I wanted her to understand the things that I'm saying.

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

I finally said it. I finally said the words that I've been longing to say. She looked at me a bit surprised, then she smiled. Her beautiful smile and her colors are back.

 _So don't be afraid_

 _To let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

I can't believe it. My colors...my colors are back! I was right, she is the only one I need to feel happy again. She is singing the song that my heart sings. Does that mean that our hearts shared the same song? I guess, I guess we always did.

 _I see your true colors_

 _Shining through True colors_

 _I see your true colors_

 _That's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid_

 _To let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _Are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Oh, oh, oh..._

 _Like a rainbow_

Singing with her took away all of my fears, my doubts and eased the burden inside my heart. I felt a whole lot different. I felt really free. I felt...I felt happy, thanks to her. I could look at her straight in the eyes now, hold her hand, dance with her and hug her tight without the fear that she may end up like my Grandma. I'll never lose hope ever again even if we're in this pot. We're not certain of what the future holds for us Trolls, but there's one thing that we are sure of...we're not giving up.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand done. Again, thank you for reading this story of mine. This is the first story I've posted in this site that I was actually able to finish! Aside from my oneshots of course. Again, thank you for the reviews and the faves and follows. I know my writing's a bit odd sometimes because I get fidgety at most times, but thanks anyway. Like I've said, this is not the end of this story. I am planning to write another story based on this one, but not totally based. Probably I'll adapt the "dream" plot that I've added on this one and start from where the film ended. Anyway, that would have to wait because I am currently working on another Trolls Fanfic. It's based on a Disney film (give me a lucky guess) that I really really love. So, I guess, I'll be going to a different galaxy for now, bye! Got something in mind? Tell me!**


End file.
